A Full Moon
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: It's Amber Dawson's third year at Hogwarts, and she's about to discover a lot more about herself and what she's capable of. When Lupin tells her of an old legend, things begin to make sense. What about Sirius Black? The criminal that has everyone panicked. - Soon to be edited and rewritten.
1. The Start of Another Year

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: Hey everyone! Thanks for joining us! This is the third installment in my HP series. It's the sequel to 'Secrets In Second Year.' Which is the sequel to 'Do You Believe In Magic?' So, I suggest you read those to understand Amber and her Hogwarts journey a little better. Other than that, I'm really sorry that this took so long... But, I lost the file and had to re-write all my stories, which was a long and tedius process. Ugh... But never fear, for it is up now!  
Emmett: Wow.. You talk a lot.  
BWA: -Laughs- And, please welcome back, my partner in crime: Emmett!  
Emmett: It's good to be back.  
BWA: And of course, we can't forget, our resident pain in the butt, my Muse!  
Muse: I'm not that bad.  
BWA: Of course you're not. Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
Emmett: Cause we've got a loooooong way to go.  
BWA: We sure do. Well, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the very talented J.K Rowling, so naturally, I don't own it. I do, however, own Amber her parents and Bella! Yay!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter one  
The Start of Another Year**_

Have you ever felt like, you're different? Like people know something about you that you don't have the faintest clue about? I know the feeling well; it's been nagging me ever since the end of my second year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since Dumbledore had explained that I could hear the Basilisk that was terrorising the school move…

I shook my head to rid myself of the ongoing thoughts, I swung my legs up and off my bed and walked to my large open window and whistled one long note. Bella swooped into view above the treetops not too long after, I'd gotten Bella the day I started at Hogwarts, I remember how nervous I was; it seemed so silly now.

Bella came to a gentle stop on the windowsill; she cooed at me and I smiled. I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror before I held out my arm for Bella to jump on.

Goodness, I looked different.

I had kept my long dark brown hair at the same length, It gracefully swung half way down my back; the ringlets at the bottom bounced when I walked. I had definitely grown into my body over the holidays, my hips had a slight curve to them now, and I daresay I'd grown into my chest a bit. A blush coated my cheeks at the mere thought of it. I stood at a rather tall 5'6. –For the time being- And of course, the vivid emerald green of my eyes stared back at me.

I extended my arm and without a word, Bella flew across the room and perched herself on my arm.

I wandered down the stairs and smiled when I heard mum's giggles echo out from the kitchen. I set Bella up on her perch in the arch that lead into the kitchen and leaned against the framework.

Mum was mixing some form of batter while dad stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist; every now and again he'd press a kiss to her neck. I smiled when dad dipped a finger into the gooey batter –Pancake batter was my guess- and drew a line on mum's cheek with the stuff before he licked it off; mum squealed and gently swatted his shoulder.

I haven't told you much about my parents have I?

My mother, Kyla was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was the same colour as mine, so were her eyes. She had a model's body, I think at one point she tried the career, just to see some of the things that Muggles did for a living. She was blessed with long legs, brilliant curves and perfect skin; every now and again, my self esteem would take a hit when I looked at her. Her eyes, as I mentioned before were the same bright shade of emerald green that mine were. Mum was also quite tall, but not as tall as dad. She was the most caring person you would ever meet, she was so compassionate, she had her child-like sense of humour and a very out there imagination.

My dad, Jason was tall and well built; he had short dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. I loved dad's eyes; they were so adorable, so innocent. When I said that dad was well-built, I meant it. He had big muscles, but not the freakishly big ones that make people look like blow up dolls, mum loved them though. I remember when I was a kid, I would hang on to one of dad's arms and he'd lift me up, like I was as light as a feather. My dad was absolutely hilarious; his laugh was contagious. If I was ever sad about something, he'd pull faces at me until I started laughing.

My parents were made for each other; they were like two different puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. It was impossible to imagine one without the other.

I had struck it lucky when it came to parents; they were my best friends at the same time.

I was brought out of my reminiscing by the squeal of mum's perfect laughter, she had put a dollop of the batter on dad's nose and he was attempting to lick it off and was failing miserably.

I chuckled and that caught their attention.

"Good morning, Amber." Mum sang.

"Hey kiddo!" Dad shouted with a laugh. "How are you this fine morning?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Alright, still a little bit tired though."

He waved a hand about like it was no big deal. "You'll be fine once you've got some food in you, babe."

Mum grinned at me. "Amber, would you give me a hand making breakfast and keeping your father under control?"

I laughed with a nod and walked over to the bench to help out.

* * *

After at least half an hour of mess and giggling, we had been able to successfully make a batch of pancakes, when it came to washing the dishes; it was an entirely different story.

I had been drying a plate and had just put it away when I felt water connect with my back; mum had gone upstairs to double check that I had everything I needed; so it had to be dad. I turned around to see said parent attempting to look innocent, but his sheepish I-didn't-do-it smile completely gave him away. I rolled up the tea towel I was holding and whipped him on the leg with it.

The battle had begun.

Ten minutes later, mum had come downstairs to see what all the noise was about, there was dad and I, soaked from head to toe in dish water, mum had chuckled and used a quick spell to clean everything up. I had changed my clothes anyway.

It was so worth it.

A while later; it was time to go.

We were going to meet the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron, we had hardly seen them over the holidays, so we were going to spend the night there and head off to the train station the day after as it was the day before we started back at Hogwarts.

I honestly couldn't believe it. It seemed like just yesterday that I was nervous as all hell and heading off for my very first day at Hogwarts.

Now I was thirteen and time was flying by.

"Now you two; behave yourselves." Mum said, trying to be serious as we headed out the door. I was up on dads back as we walked to the garage to go get our ride.

What? I'm not too old for Piggy Backs.

We never had any trouble when it came to finance, we could afford pretty much anything and still have money to burn. I had a feeling it was because we were pure-bloods; I really didn't like my status… I don't see why everybody makes such a big deal out of it.

We had goodness knows how many cars, I loved them all. Surprising isn't it? A girl that loves cars, I'm a sucker for the sleek sporty ones.

Dad had the best motorbike ever, it was silver and I loved it to bits. That's what we were using to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

Because I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school yet, mum and dad took care of it. For example; mum had shrunk all my luggage so she could fit it into her bag.

I put on my black riding jacket and the silver bike helmet, dad wolf-whistled when I climbed onto the back of the bike. Dad was at the front, mum was behind him and I was up on the higher bit.

"Our daughter can pull off anything, it blows me away." Dad commented as the motorbike roared to life and we took off, Bella flew next to us.

Mum and dad always told me that I was beautiful; I'd simply roll my eyes at them. Mum said that the guy that I fell for would be the luckiest guy in the world, that I deserved nothing but the best. Dad simply said that my looks would break some hearts one day.

Dad, always the joker.

As we sped across a bridge, dad yelled out something that made my cheeks heat up.

"I have the two sexiest women alive on my bike!"

There it was…

A group of teenage guys that were walking along the path erupted into cheers and hoots of laughter.

Hooray for bike helmets.

* * *

I lifted my helmet off my head and shook my hair out as we walked into the Leaky Cauldron; I pulled the zipper down on the jacket.

"You gotta love the speed that baby has." Dad gushed as we sat down, mum and dad on the chairs. Me on the table. Ha!

Mum elbowed me in the ribs and cocked her head to the side when a bunch of red-headed people walked down the stairs, I grinned.

"Hey Weasley's!" I called.

They all looked up and we burst into laughter.

Fred and George rushed over to me and I hugged them both, Mrs. Weasley pressed her hands to my cheeks.

"Oh my goodness, Amber; look how much you've grown!"

I chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Arthur look how beautiful she is!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, mum, you're embarrassing her."

I blushed.

Hermione rocked up not too long after and the lot of us spent the rest of the day filling each other in on what we'd been up to. Fred and George prattled on about all the things they did when they went to Egypt. It was late by the time we went to bed.

As I walked down the hallway to the room I was staying in; the familiar voice of Cornelius Fudge rang through one of the open doors, I walked past slowly; trying to hear who he was talking to.

"Oh come now, Harry; the Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunt."

Strange sounding laughter followed the comment but I paid it no mind.

Harry was here, apparently.

I yawned involuntarily, I'd find out more about it in the morning, right now? I needed sleep.

* * *

_MROWW!!!_

I swore as Hermione's ginger cat ran through my legs, almost tripping me over; I took a moment to steady myself before I kept walking. No doubt Ron and Hermione would start arguing once the two animals had been separated.

"I'm warning you Hermione, keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cosy!"

Told you so.

Oh, Ron got his wand replaced; at least now things were a little bit safer.

"Well, it's a cat, Ronald; what do you expect? It's in his nature."

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"That's rich, coming from the owner of that smelly, old shoe brush."

I decided to cut in from where I sat, once again on the table.

"Honestly, you two; stop flirting!"

I grinned in triumph as the two of them blushed and looked away.

"It's alright, Crookshanks." Hermione crooned. "You just ignore the mean little boy."

Ron looked up. "Harry!" He squeaked.

Hermione turned around. "Harry." She gasped.

I merely grinned. "It's about time you got here."

* * *

"Egypt?" Harry gasped. "What's it like?"

"Brilliant," Ron replied as we sat down at the table for breakfast. "Loads of old stuff like mummies, tombs; even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

Hermione said something but I wasn't paying attention; mum had just come into view with Bella on her arm, I let out that single note and my beautiful snowy white owl with the little bit of black on her face swooped down to land on my shoulder; she nipped at my cheek and I smiled.

"Not flashing that clipping about _again _are you, Ron?" Fred asked.

"I haven't shown anyone…" Ron mumbled.

"No, not a soul." George replied, "Not unless you count Tom,"

"The day maid,"

"The night maid,"

"The cook,"

"That bloke who came and fixed the toilet,"

"And that wizard from Belgium."

I chuckled as the two boys sat down on either side of me.

"So, what else did you two get up to in Egypt? Causing all sorts of trouble, no doubt." I stated with a grin.

"You know us too well, my dear." Fred mocked.

Whenever they spotted something in the article that they hadn't told me about, they'd point at it and I'd read it, mainly breaking out into giggles half way through.

I faintly registered Harry and Mr. Weasley talking out of the way of everyone else; but I paid it no mind.

* * *

"So, your third year, huh?" Dad teased as we walked to the train. "How much trouble do you think you'll get in?"

I laughed. "With my luck? Lots."

I kissed them both on the cheek and we shared a hug before I stepped up onto the train while mum and dad gave my luggage to one of the assistants. I let Bella get some rest in the small compartment again.

"Have fun!" Mum yelled as the train began to move.

"Break some hearts!" Dad added.

With a laugh, I waved and followed the others further into the train.

* * *

**BWA: And there we go. Chapter one!  
Emmett: Woo!  
Amber: My dad really is embarassing.  
BWA: But he's so lovable.  
Jason: I try.  
BWA: Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, remember. Reviews make for faster updates.  
Emmett: And we love getting them! They make our day!  
BWA: It's true, so, until the next chapter, have a good one!  
Emmett: Bye!**

* * *


	2. The First Change

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: -Giggles- Welcome back, everyone! Thanks for joining us!  
Emmett: What's got you in such a good mood??  
BWA: I got a review!!  
Emmett: That's great! Congratulations!  
BWA: Thanks! A huge shout out to my fabulous first reviewer: -NightRise- who put a huge smile on my face!  
Emmett: We love you!  
BWA: Now, there's a twist in this chapter, Amber is going to realize that there's something about her that isn't exactly normal.  
Amber: What?! Are you saying I'm a freak?  
BWA: No... not really. You're freaky in an awesome way.  
Amber: -Grumbles- Kay, fine..  
BWA: Well, now that that's out of the way, we won't keep you any longer! Enjoy this chapter!  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter two  
The First Change**_

"I didn't mean to blow her up, I just… lost control."

"Brilliant."

"Honestly, Ron; it's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled."

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually." Harry added.

"I still think it's brilliant."

"It's true, Hermione." I added. "No matter what you say, that will never cease to be brilliant."

Hermione stopped outside one of the cabins. "Come on, everywhere else is full."

There was a man curled up with a blanket over his head in the corner; but I ignored him and sat down next to Harry.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J Lupin." Hermione replied.

"Do you know everything?" Ron asked, he looked at Harry and I. "How is it she knows everything?"

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald."

"Oh."

I chuckled.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be." Hermione replied. "Why?"

He got up and closed the glass door. "I've gotta tell you something."

* * *

I stared out the window with a blank expression as Harry explained his crazy last day or so. I kept his hand in my own; my thumb drew random circles on the skin there as I thought. When Harry stopped talking; silence overtook the small space we were sitting in, after a while, Ron spoke.

"Let me get this straight." He began. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban; to come after you?"

"Yeah."

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed his hand tighter.

"But they'll catch Black, wont they?" Hermione asked. "I mean everyone's looking for him."

"Sure," Ron replied. "Except, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and… He's a murderous, raving lunatic."

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied, tense.

_Clunk!_

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked as the train began to slow. "We can't be there yet."

Harry stood up and opened the cabin door to look out into the hall.

_Clunk!_

The train shook violently and Harry was thrown back into the seat, he laced his fingers with mine again to keep him calm. I had that effect on people.

"What's goin' on?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

"Dunno…" Harry replied. "Maybe we've broken down."

I visibly tensed when the lights went out.

"Ouch Ron! That was my foot!"

I watched as Ron leaned against the window; staring out into the rain. The lights flicked back on again.

"There's something moving out there." He told us, his voice shaking.

The lights flicked off again as we stared out the window, waiting. For what? I wasn't sure.

"I think… someone's coming aboard." Ron whispered.

_Clunk!_

The train shook violently; the loud crashing noises hurt my ears a little.

I watched with wide eyes as the large window began to freeze, the bottle of water resting on a little table thing next to the window froze solid. My breath turned frosty.

_CLUNK!_

The train shook again, even worse than before; we were all thrown back against the seat.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. "What's happening?"

I didn't answer.

A blue tint suddenly washed over my vision and everything turned sharp, clear as crystal. All my senses suddenly seemed… inhuman. Every fidgety movement Ron made, I heard it. Every hitch that occurred in Hermione's breathing pattern, I heard it; and every loud thump of Harry's heart rung in my ears.

A low rumbled rolled about in my throat as a tattered, filthy looking black piece of material fluttered into view. I felt my hair gently blow about in a non-existent breeze; my lips suddenly pulled back over my teeth and the rumbling noise turned into a full built snarl. The sudden violent noise scared me; but as the door opened, the noise became louder. It was some animalistic show of a threat.

Crookshanks hissed and I felt my fingers curl against the seat, the hand that was wrapped in Harry's gripped his hand tighter. The strange creature came in and stared at Harry, I leaned forward and the noise turned unusually loud. I was warning the hideous thing to back off; but it wouldn't listen. When I heard it suck in a deep breath, Harry's heart thumped wildly against his ribs. My lips pulled back tighter over my teeth; I wasn't sure what else I could do.

Harry's back was arched away from the seat so I leaned in front of him; my hands braced on his knees as the strange noise continued to rumble out from my throat; not breaking or faltering once. I began to tremble in anger and frustration.

I heard movement behind me and suddenly a bright light filled the cabin; I cowered away from it, the blue tint disappeared in a flash and everything jumped into vivid colour again. I heard Harry's breathing falter and then I saw him slump over from the corner of my eye; I moved my body to the side and gently caught his shoulders as he fell to prevent him from hitting the ground. I looked down at him in fear; I rested my left hand on his cheek and looked up at the man that had made the odd, bright light.

He was staring at me with… Shock? He looked… stunned. "I wonder…" He mumbled to himself; he noticed me staring at him and he smiled and stuck out his hand. "Remus Lupin." He said.

I shook his hand. "Amber Dawson."

Hermione spoke up, she sounded scared. "Amber… what was wrong with you there?"

I looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't know, I really don't know."

She sighed and looked at Harry. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Remus replied. "Just give him a minute."

* * *

A few minutes seemed to take forever and soon Hermione grew impatient.

She kneeled down next to him. "Harry? Harry are you alright?"

I heard Harry's breathing pick up a tiny bit and I sighed in relief. "Welcome back."

Harry turned his head and looked up at me; Remus had moved him a tiny bit so that his head was resting on my legs. I don't know why he did, but, not wanting to cause any trouble, I didn't complain. Hermione handed Harry his glasses as he sat up.

"Here, eat this; it'll help." Remus offered, handing Harry a piece of brown stuff. "It's alright, its chocolate."

Oh.

Once Harry was fully upright he looked around the small cabin; his hand found its way to mine and he gripped my fingers, I guess he was still feeling a little nervous.

"W-what was that thing, that came?" He asked in a small voice.

"It was a Dementor," Remus answered. "One of the guards of Azkaban, it's gone now; it was searching the train for Sirius Black." He moved to get up. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver." Once he opened the cabin door he turned around and motioned to the chocolate in Harry's hand. "Eat; you'll feel better."

Harry listened to him and took a bite from the chocolate; it broke off with a small _'snap' _and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"Well, you sort of went rigid," Ron replied. "We thought, maybe you were having a fit or something."

"And did any of you, you know… pass out?"

"No," Ron breathed. "I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again." He shot a quick glance at me. "Amber went a bit weird, too."

Harry looked confused. "She did?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered. "She started snarling; it was a really animalistic sound, it was like she was trying to protect you."

I chewed on my bottom lip. She had noticed.

"But… someone was screaming." Harry said. "A woman."

Hermione shook her head. "No one was screaming, Harry."

The conversation stopped after that; I leaned back against the seat and turned my head to look out the window; my thoughts were scattered all over the place as I attempted to figure out what happened before and why I reacted the way I did.

* * *

"_Something wicked this way comes!"_

Yeah, that much I was certain of.

We were sitting in the Great Hall, the new first years had all been sorted; it was overwhelming to think that a few years ago… I'd been one of them; I was terrified.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted us all with a smile. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First; I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; good luck Professor."

We clapped as he stood up.

"Of course; that's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry smiled.

"Potter, Potter!"

Oh no.

We looked to see Malfoy staring at us with a smug grin on his face. "Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?"

A low rumbling danced about in my throat, Hermione must have heard it because she looked at me with wide, confused eyes. I shrugged and cleared my throat, stopping the strange noise in the process.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron spat.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"Just forget it." Hermione answered.

We turned back to Dumbledore and tried to pay attention to what he was talking about.

"…our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs." I smiled. "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubius Hagrid."

We clapped and then laughed when Hagrid stood up, pushing the long table forward in the process.

"Finally, on a more describing note," Dumbledore began. "At the request of the Ministry of Magic; Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the Dementor's of Azkaban. Until such a time that Sirius Black is captured." Whispers and murmured questions jumped about in the large room, I felt Hermione's hand nudge my arm; I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and my muscles relaxed. "The Dementor's will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds; now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementor's are vicious creatures; they will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason, to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know? Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times; when one only remembers to turn on the light."

* * *

"Fortuna Major."

"A bup-bup-bup-bup."

The Fat Lady's singing caused me to look up from my feet, the smile on my face disappeared as the notes turned higher and higher. I flinched, it hurt my ears.

Seamus turned to us. "She won't listen; she just won't let me in."

Harry looked up at the Fat Lady who was staring at a glass in concentration, the notes she was singing went even higher, and I struggled to hide my discomfort.

"Fortuna Major." Harry said.

The Fat Lady turned to us. "No, no, no; wait, wait. Watch this."

She tried again with the notes before she screamed; I covered my ears and hissed in pain. When the sound of shattering glass hit me, I sighed in relief. Harry repeated the password and she let us in.

* * *

I unconsciously twirled a strand of my hair around my finger as I sat on the windowsill in the familiar dorm room. I had been able to work out the obvious changes since that strange moment on the train.

All my senses were perfect now; sharp as knifes.

I looked around the room, the moonlight spilled through the window and illuminated all the little bits of dust around the room, they danced about as my breath disturbed the still air. I turned my head and looked out the window, every single drop of rain was clear and defined, they didn't look all blurred together; there were millions and millions of little water droplets. I heard the sound of each rain drop as they collided with the grass outside; I could smell the fresh scent it left.

I didn't understand how it happened and I didn't understand why it was happening to me, I needed some answers and I knew that Professor Lupin knew something that I didn't. Eventually; I'd ask him about it, but until then, I would wait and see if anything changed.

I shot a dark look at the Dementor's that were floating about outside before I walked over to my bed and drifted off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Amber: Holy crap! What the hell is wrong with me!?!?  
BWA: Nothing..  
Amber: You know something that I don't... Don't you!?  
BWA: Of course I do.. I wrote the damn story.  
Amber: Can you tell me what's wrong with me?  
BWA: Not yet.  
Amber: Aw man!  
Emmett: Be patient.  
Amber: You're only calm and collected because you know what's going on.  
Emmett: -Grins- Yeah, I do.  
BWA: Well, I hope that this makes the story more interesting. You'll find out even more in the next chapter.  
Emmett: And then all shall be explained in chapter four.  
BWA: So, you don't have to wait for that long... Remember, the sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter will be up. If you're lucky, I'll update again tomorrow.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: But if you did like this chapter, and if you're enjoying the story so far, review and let me know! They make my day!  
Emmett: They really do.  
BWA: Until chapter three!  
Emmett: Layta!**

* * *


	3. Sight

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, everyone!  
Emmett: We're back for chapter three!  
BWA: We certainly are! Now, in this chapter, another abnormal thing happens to Amber!  
Amber: Oh, come on!  
BWA: -Laughs- You'll be fine.  
Amber: Yeah, sure I will.  
Emmett: You're so impatient.  
BWA: Well, I'm out of things to say, and I'm being nagged to get off the computer.  
Emmett: -Laughs- Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter three  
Sight_

"Welcome my children. In this room you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you posses The Sight!" The woman got up from her chair and bumped straight into a table.

That's some pretty good sight she's got, there.

"Hello," she began. "I am Professor Trelawney; together we shall cast ourselves into the future! This term we shall be focusing on Tesomansim which is the art of reading tea leaves so please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." I watched as Harry and Ron traded, my own cup sat in front of me. "Do see, the truth lies like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds; first, you must look… Beyond!"

"What a load of rubbish."

My head whipped to the side to see Hermione sitting next to me. She wasn't there before; I should have heard her come in.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all this time."

I went to argue about it but stopped myself, turning back to the strange Professor.

"You boy," She began, pointing to Neville. "Is your grandmother quite well?"

"Uh, I think so." Neville replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, give me the cup." Dean passed her said cup and she made a sad noise. "Pity." She put the cup down and continued walking. "Broaden your minds…" She went to walk past our table but she jumped and looked at Ron. "Oh! Your aura is pulsing dear, are you in the beyond? I think you are."

"Sure." Ron replied.

"Look at the cup," she rushed. "Tell me what you see."

"Oh… yeah… well, um. Harry's got sort of a wonky cross; well that's trials and suffering, and, uh that there could be the sun; well that's happiness." He looked up at Harry. "So, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it."

"Give me the cup." She whispered, when she picked it up; she took one little peek, shouted in horror and threw it back on the table; Harry's heart sped up. "Oh, my dear… you have… the Grim."

Murmurs shot around the classroom.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?"

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim."

"Taking form of a giant, spectral dog; it's one of the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen, of death."

Harry's heart sped up even more; I reached forward and brushed my fingers gently over his shoulder, his heart slowed down slightly. I shot a fleeting glance at my cup before I picked it up with a sigh. What I saw confused me.

A bird.

* * *

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black do you?" Ron asked as we walked down the steps towards Hagrid's.

I hardly paid attention to the small argument that Hermione and Ron had after his question.

I didn't understand the bird in that cup… Was it supposed to mean something? Could it possibly be linked to the way I acted on the train or to the sharp senses I now had? I wanted to stamp my foot and scream at someone for leaving me so confused; but I controlled myself. I hadn't thrown a tantrum since I was about four and I intended to keep it that way. I shook my head to clear my thoughts just as Hermione spoke.

"Broaden your minds; use your inner eye to see the future!"

I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips.

That teacher really was strange.

* * *

We all crowded around Hagrid's hut once we'd reached it, I couldn't get the smile off my face; I'd been looking forward to this lesson all day.

"That's it, come on now; come closer, less talking if you don't mind." Hagrid instructed. "I've got a real treat for you today, a great lesson. So follow me."

He lead us to a large clearing, there were tree's scattered here and there, sunlight leaked in through the trees; it had a very foresty feel to it. I loved it.

"Alright you lot, less chattering, form a group over there and open your books to page forty-nine."

"And exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asked.

Hagrid turned around. "You just stroke the spine of course, goodness me."

I looked down at my creepy little book, it made its strange grumbly noise and I resisted the urge to slap it. I flipped it over and ran a finger down the middle of it; with a satisfied purr it flipped open to the desired page; I grinned in triumph. I couldn't contain my giggles when Neville unlocked the belt that was strapped around his book before he stroked it; the thing flipped open and lunged for him, pages snapping.

"Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." Malfoy muttered as he walked past.

Neville sat up. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

The book lunged for him again.

We stopped at a large rock and Hermione put her book down before she turned to us. "I think they're funny."

If they were funny… why isn't she smiling?

"Oh yeah, terribly funny; really witty." Malfoy replied. "God, this place has gone to the dogs. Just wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

Harry walked forward. "Shut up, Malfoy."

The creep and his friends chorused 'oooooooooooh'

Malfoy walked forward until he was a few steps away from Harry; I saw his eyes flick above Harry's head for a split second before fear crossed his features. He pointed above our heads. "Dementor! Dementor!"

I whipped around, my lips were already pulled up over my teeth; my stance was that of warning. There was nothing there, I exhaled and then relaxed.

Ron was smiling when I turned around, I followed his gaze and came across a nervous looking Neville; his clothes were a little ripped. "You're supposed to stroke it." Ron said.

"Yeah." Neville replied, his voice a few octaves higher than normal, I smiled.

I heard Hagrid clear his throat which caused me to turn in that direction, he did his own little fanfare before I took notice of what he was looking at.

Whoa.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak!"

I studied the strange creature for a few seconds, its two front legs were that of a bird, they had claws and they looked sharp. His back legs were that of a horse, complete with hooves and a tail. His front half was covered in grey and white feathers while the back half wasn't; he had a small tuft of feathers on top of his head, he even had a beak. The thing that caught my attention the most were the two large wings that were folded gracefully against his sides.

"Hagrid," Ron gasped. "Exactly what is that?"

"That, Ron is a Hippogriff." Hagrid replied. "First thing you want to know about Hippogriff's is they're very proud creatures. _Very _easily offended; you _do not _want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do."

Charming.

"Now, who'd like to come and say hello?"

We all took a step back, except Harry.

Hagrid turned around. "Well done, Harry; well done."

Harry whirled around to see us looking at him, he fidgeted for a second before going to take a step forward, he hesitated. Ron leaned forward and poked him in the back, forcing him to take a step while I chuckled.

"Now," Hagrid began. "You'll have to let him make the first move; it's only polite. So, step up; give him a nice bow then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not, well we'll get to that later."

I watched as Harry bent forward, listening to Hagrid's whispered instructions. Buckbeak took notice of him and flapped his wings while he cried out; Harry rushed backwards a few steps.

_Snap!_

A twig broke under his foot; he immediately froze as Buckbeak stared at him. I chewed on my bottom lip as I waited. After a few tense moments, Buckbeak dropped down a little into a graceful bow. I sighed in relief.

Hagrid chuckled. "Well done, Harry, well done." He threw a dead rodent at the large creature, after a few seconds I realised that it was a ferret. Ew. "Hey, you big brute, ya." Oh, how Hagrid loved his strange animals. I smiled when Harry straightened up and exhaled in relief. "Right, you can go and pat him now." I tensed again. "Go on, don't be shy."

I watched as Harry extended his arm when he got closer to the large animal, when Buckbeak snapped at Harry's hand, I bit down so hard on my lip that it shocked me that I didn't draw blood.

Harry took a few steps forward before he stopped again.

Buckbeak eyed Harry's hand for a moment before he took a few steps forward and leaned his head into Harry's hand.

Woo!

I smiled and clapped along with the rest of the class; suddenly, Hagrid picked Harry up and placed him on Buckbeak's back, despite Harry's protests. When Hagrid whacked Buckbeak's rear, the giant creature reared up before running full speed and then taking off, gliding through the air.

A whole heap of students ran to get a better view of Harry's take off. But I stood perfectly still, my eyes wide.

That same strange blue tint had washed over my vision which kept jumping from the ground in front of me, to the top of the school. I could hear the wind rushing in my ears, although I was standing perfectly still.

That's when it hit me.

I was looking through the eyes of another.

Buckbeak's eyes.

I distantly heard Hermione gasp and call my name, but I paid her no mind. I was a little too overwhelmed to reply.

I watched in absolute wonder as the Black Lake drew closer and closer, I felt myself rock back onto my heels, as if I would be able to slow Buckbeak down; I felt a few strands of my hair blow about in the wind that wasn't where I was standing. The deep, dark water shot past me as Buckbeak glided along. I heard Harry's exhilarated cry and I couldn't help but smile; suddenly, Buckbeak lurched upwards and the Black Lake began to distance itself from us.

As Buckbeak flew back towards where the rest of us where, I heard Hagrid's whistle ring in my own ears as well as the creature that I was looking through the eyes of. It was a strange sensation, to see what I was seeing. As Buckbeak swooped through the trees, I felt my own vision slowly returning; when his feet hit the ground, I was looking through my own eyes again. I exhaled in a rush; Hermione was staring at me with wide eyes. I gave her a small, sheepish smile.

I could do nothing but stare at the large animal in an awed silence until Malfoy got up.

"Oh please," He got up and walked towards Buckbeak, my eyes flashed blue again and my lips immediately pulled back from my teeth. "Yes, you're not dangerous at all are you? You great, ugly brute."

I snarled, low and harsh at the same time that Buckbeak cried out, rearing up onto his hind legs. I saw Malfoy the same way that he did.

A threat.

Buckbeak felt the need to defend himself.

As soon as one of his claws connected with the creep's arm, my own vision flooded back again. I relaxed my jaw and my lips covered my teeth again; all the other students had run to safety behind trees and such. I was the only one standing in the middle of the small clearing, I rolled my eyes. He only had hateful eyes for Malfoy, and I couldn't blame him.

Malfoy rolled on the ground, wailing and clutching at his arm.

"Calm down, it's just a scratch." Hagrid panicked.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, suddenly standing next to me. "He has to be taken the hospital."

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it."

I shrugged. "Okay."

As Hagrid walked off, carrying a complaining Malfoy who said something about a chicken, he dismissed the class. Hermione took a few steps forward before she turned to look at me.

"What happened to you before?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. "I was… I could… he…" I exhaled, trying to think of the proper way to word my sentence. "I saw through Buckbeak's eyes."

Hermione raised a hand to her lips as I stared at said creature. He raised his head and made a strange noise at me.

This was getting too weird.

* * *

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?

"It comes and it goes. Still; I consider myself lucky, according to Madame Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could have lost my arm. I couldn't possibly……" I rolled my eyes and tuned him out.

"Listen to the idiot." Ron mumbled, I turned my head to look at him. "He's really laying it on thick isn't he?"

"Yeah, but at least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry replied. I nodded, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt.

"Yeah, but I hear Draco's fathers furious." Hermione added. "We haven't heard the end of this."

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus shouted, running over to us with a newspaper. I jumped out of my seat and ran to stand in-between Fred and George.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!"

"Duff town!" Hermione gasped. "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With Dementor's at every entrance?"

I growled at the mention of the fowl creatures.

"Dementor's," Seamus echoed. "He's already slipped past them once, hasn't he? who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right." Another student answered, I didn't know his name… I'd never really spoken to him. "Black could be anywhere, it's like trying to catch smoke, it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

I felt Fred and George place a hand over both of my own as I stared at the newspaper.

There was no way in hell I was going to let Sirius Black hurt my friends.

Absolutely no way at all.

* * *

**BWA: How's that for awesome?  
Emmett: Woo!  
Amber: That's...pretty cool.  
BWA: Told you so, I let my imagination get the best of me.  
Emmett: It's good.  
BWA: Thanks, now remember, reviews lead to faster updates!  
Emmett: Until chapter four, where all shall be revealed!  
BWA: Bye everyone!**

* * *


	4. The Silver Phoenix

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: I realized something today.  
Emmett: What's that?  
BWA: Review make me nervous.  
Emmett: They do?  
BWA: Yeah..  
Emmett: Why?  
BWA: I guess... I'm scared that they'll be bad ones. -Sigh-  
Emmett: Aw. -Hugs- Have you gotten any bad ones?  
BWA: No.. people have made suggestions to help but.. because I write the stories before I post them, and it's a series.. I don't know how to bend the plot line more than I already have. Like.. I want to stick to the basic plot line because that's what I've done with the other two stories. -Sigh- The heat is messing with my brain.  
Emmett: Oh, you silly girl. hanks again to -NightRise- for another great review. She really appreaciates them, they help her a lot.  
BWA: Yeah, they do. Thank you. Well, you'll find out everything about Amber's legend in this chapter. -Smiles- That's not in the movie! Yay! I bent the plot! Sort of..  
Emmett: -Laughs- Read on.

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter four  
The Silver Phoenix  
**_

_Thump!_

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin asked as we stared at a large mirrored wardrobe that shook every now and again. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is." Dean answered.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas." The wardrobe shook again. "Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." My head whipped to the side to see Hermione standing there. How on earth did she do that? I would have heard footsteps or something!

"When did she get here?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him. "Boggart's are shape shifters; they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so…"

"So terrifying." Lupin finished. "Yes." The wardrobe shook again. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart," the wardrobe shook again; the noise was louder this time. "Let's practice it now. Uh, without wands please; after me. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus." We repeated in unison.

"Very good, a little louder. Very clear, listen; Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous" Malfoy muttered, I rolled my eyes.

"Very good!" Lupin began. "Well, so much for the easy part; you see the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter, you need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain, uh… Neville; will you join me please?"

I turned to see Neville fidget slightly, not liking the limelight.

"Come on, don't be shy." Lupin urged, Neville walked up to him. "Hello," I smiled. "Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

Neville mumbled something that the normal ear wouldn't be able to understand; but with my hearing it reached me with perfect clarity, I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing. This should be good.

"Sorry?" Lupin asked.

"Professor Snape."

We laughed.

"Professor Snape," Lupin echoed, chuckling. "Yes, frightens all; and I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either." Neville rushed.

The wardrobe shook, as if to protest. "No," Lupin promised. "It won't; I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes very clearly in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag…" Neville began.

"We don't need to hear," Lupin instructed. "As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do…" He walked forward and whispered something in Neville's ear. I heard it with the same perfect clarity as before and I shook with silent laughter. "_Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes." _When he spoke again, it was louder. "Can you do that?" The wardrobe shook. "Yes, wand at the ready. One, two…three."

He swung his wand a tiny little bit, the only thing that the normal ear would hear would be a tiny little hum. But my ears caused me to hear the spell, a whisper dancing across the room on top of a breeze. '_Alohamora.' _

The lock clicked.

The door swung open with a creak and none other than Professor Snape walked out, I heard Neville's heart thump about in fear. Poor thing.

"Think, Neville, think." Lupin reminded him as Neville swung his wand.

"Riddikulus!"

The room erupted with laughter as Snape's black robes turned into the ugliest outfit I'd ever seen. There was even a bird on his hat!

"Wonderful Neville, wonderful, incredible!" Lupin cheered. "Okay, to the back Neville, everyone form a line."

We all scrambled about to form the line that Professor Lupin asked for, Ron was at the front and I was behind him. He seemed to be a little nervous if you ask me. Someone pushed at the back of the line which forced everyone forward a few steps, Ron pushed backwards.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most, and turn it into something funny." Some music started and I bopped along to it. "Next; Ron."

Ron shuffled forward and Snape straightened up.

"Concentrate," Lupin reminded him. "Face your fear, be brave!"

The creepy outfitted Snape suddenly blurred and was replaced with a giant, red back spider. I heard Ron whimper in fear. He reached into his robe and grabbed his wand.

"Wand at the ready, Ron; wand at the ready." Lupin rushed.

"Riddikulus!"

I watched with a smile as the spiders' eight legs donned roller blades; it struggled to stay standing but eventually gave up and fell.

"Brilliant, well done Ron!" He looked at me. "Your turn, Amber."

With a grin I stepped forward, the spider blurred until it was replaced by a deep fog that swirled about in front of me; I watched as a pair of blue/green eyes flashed for a second before they disappeared, then; from both sides of the foggy clouds, two arms extended out of nowhere, reaching for each other; one was a small, feminine hand while the other was a little more… bulky. Before the fingers could get a good grip, the arms were yanked away from each other.

Suddenly, realization hit me and the ice cold feeling of fear trickled down my spine. The blue tint once again washed over my vision and a low growl rumbled out from my throat.

"Concentrate, Amber." I heard Lupin mutter. "Don't let it break your focus."

I swung my wand. "Riddikulus!"

The two hands suddenly locked together and then turned dark brown and then a monkey jumped out of nowhere with a skipping rope and proceeded to jump around the room. I giggled as the blue tint disappeared.

"Marvellous! Absolutely very, very enjoyable! Parvati!"

As Parvati Patil stepped forward, my skipping monkey turned towards her and blurred until it was towering over her as a large snake. She shouted the incantation and the snake turned into a clown that swung about in a box; if you ask me, I thought the clown was freaky.

When Harry stepped forward, I noticed that the clowns face changed; it turned more…menacing. Then suddenly its eyes turned an icy blue, the shade was lighter than what I saw when… well, you know what I'm talking about.

My lips pulled back tight over my teeth as the clown turned into a Dementor, a low snarl was building in my throat as the blue tint washed over my eyes. I tried to think of how long it would take me to jump in front of Harry from where I stood.

"HERE!!"

Lupin had jumped in front of Harry before the Dementor/Boggart could do any damage. It blurred into a full moon appearing behind a few clouds; he shouted the incantation and the moon turned into a balloon that shot around the room before it zoomed straight back into the wardrobe that clicked shut straight after. The blue tint disappeared.

Lupin turned to the crowd of students. "Right, well; sorry about that, uh… that's enough for today; if you'd all like to collect your books from the back of the class, that's the end of the lesson. Thank you." Disappointed sighs and groans echoed throughout the classroom. "Sorry, sorry; you can only have too much of a good thing."

While the others went to get their books, I walked over to Harry who was still standing as still as a statue. I stood to his side and gently pressed a hand to his left cheek and turned his face so he would look at me. "Harry, are you alright?"

He stared at me with wide eyes, his skin was cold under my hand. "I… I'm fine."

My head tipped to the side. "Are you sure?"

He nodded meekly and turned to go and get his books, my hand slipped from his cheek and glided off his shoulder before bumping against my waist. I sighed.

"Amber?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of my name, I turned to see Professor Lupin leaning against a desk.

"May I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded. "Of course," I paused. "Is something wrong?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, take a seat." He said, motioning to the desk that sat opposite him. I jumped up and looked at him in confusion. "Now… I've noticed that you've been acting… strangely since that day on the train."

I tensed, oh crap…

"You noticed, huh?" I mumbled, looking at my swinging feet.

"Yes, indeed I did. In fact; your behaviour reminded me of an old legend."

I looked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Have you ever heard the legend of the Silver Phoenix?"

I shook my head.

"The Silver Phoenix was thought to be a myth, because it had only been seen by very few. This particular Phoenix was a glittering silver but that wasn't all it was known for. This Phoenix had one feather that was different from the others; the particular feather had two other colours on it; an emerald green and a light blue. People waited for years for this Phoenix to give a feather, but it never did. This Phoenix had other qualities that made it different than the others; it was rumoured that it could see through the eyes of others, both animal and human. It also had razor sharp senses, it could hear a pin drop from thousands of miles away, and it could see an ant from hundreds of feet in the air."

My eyes widened, this all sounded too familiar.

"Although it could see through the eyes of many, it chose to see through a wolf and a tiger mostly. A few years ago; the Phoenix finally gave a feather, the one with the green and the blue on it; to none other than the wand maker in Diagon Alley."

"Olivander…" I breathed.

He smiled. "That's right, as the saying goes: 'The wand chooses the Wizard', or in your case, Witch. Now, Olivander would every now and again bring the wand with that feather in it, out for students to try, but the wand never made its choice; so, he gave up and kept the wand in storage." He lifted a finger. "Now, did he ever tell you what was in that wand of yours?"

I thought for a moment… he hadn't. "No."

He smiled again. "I thought I'd take it upon myself to find out what your wand was made of. It turns out that my assumptions were correct; that one particular feather resides in your wand."

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment. "But… what has that got to do with me?"

"Think back to that day on the train, I want you to tell me what happened to you then and everything up to right now, okay?"

I nodded. "Well; when that Dementor came into the cabin on the train that day… A blue tint sort of… washed over my eyes, so to speak. All my senses turned, sharp… I could hear Harry's heartbeat and such. I remember; I had some sort of instinct to ward the creature off, to protect Harry."

I looked up at Lupin who had a thoughtful, bewildered look on his face. "Go on," he urged.

"Then… on that first day of Care of Magical Creatures… I saw through Buckbeak's eyes, I… saw what he saw… and then, just before… with the Boggart… I felt the need to protect myself from the fear I felt… Does that make sense?"

He smiled. "Indeed it does."

At that precise moment, everything clicked into place.

"Oh!" I gasped.

Lupin looked pleased. "You understand now, don't you?"

"I…think so?" It was more of a question…

"You are the child that the Phoenix was waiting for, you have the ability to see through the eyes of others! Your eyes are the green from the feather and they turn to the light blue when you use your abilities! Your senses are sharp! Inhuman at that!"

Is it just me… or is he oddly excited about this?

He continued. "You have the animalistic instincts, I've noticed; you growl and you snarl, you bare your teeth when you want to warn someone or if you feel threatened."

Wow… he knew a lot.

I took a deep breath, attempting to absorb all this information. "But… what does that mean?"

"It means, you are different, you will do incredible things, Amber."

I straightened up as Dumbledore's words from last year rang in my head.

"_You are different, embrace it child. You will do incredible things."_

"He knew…" I breathed.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up at him. "Dumbledore… he knew… Last year… He…"

Lupin chuckled. "Dumbledore is a smart man."

"So…" I began. "What's going to happen now?"

He smiled. "In time, you will be able to feel what others feel when you look through their eyes, soon you will be able to cast spells without your wand. Your animalistic instincts are strong, you'll become more agile… I could go on for hours, Amber. But I think I'll let you see it for yourself."

I smiled and hopped off the desk. "Thank you Professor, it's nice to be able to make sense of this now." I turned to get my books.

Just as I stepped out the door, Lupin spoke. "Oh, and Amber?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Two things; to help improve the sight thing, practice on people that are close to you."

I nodded.

"And, tell Hermione about the legend, I think she's going to explode soon from frustration."

I chuckled. "Will do, bye Professor."

With that, I walked back to the common room, rather slowly, attempting to process what I had just been told.

This… was going to be interesting.

* * *

**BWA: Well, now you know her secret.  
Amber: That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.  
BWA: That's good.  
Emmett: I'm hungry.  
BWA: Well, I'd better go take him to the kitchen. I hope you liked this chapter. If you could review, it would be greatly appreciated.  
Emmett: Thanks, everyone!**

* * *


	5. Danger

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Aaaand we're back yet again for chapter five!  
Emmett: Yay!  
BWA: Now that you finally know what's up with Amber, join her as she gets used to her new skills.  
Amber: Fun...  
BWA: Oh! Here's a pointless bit of trivia for you. Amber's full name is Amber Isabelle Dawson.  
Amber: It's pretty.  
BWA: Thanks. Well, enjoy this chapter, my lovelies!  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter five  
Danger_

"Now, remember; these visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." Harry jogged forward and held out his form, he couldn't convince his uncle to sign it. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village, that's the rule Potter."

Filch walked forward. "Those with permission follow me, those without; stay put."

I growled at him.

"No, Professor; I thought if you signed it then I could go." Harry began, Ron, Hermione and I waited behind.

"I can't, only a parent or a guardian can sign; and since I am neither it would be inappropriate." She took a few steps forward before she turned around and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Potter. That's my final word."

Harry looked up at us, I stared back, my expression sympathetic. "Forget about it, guys." He mumbled. "I'll see you later."

Hermione tugged on the arm of my jacket and I followed her with a sigh.

* * *

Hermione was awestruck for at least ten minutes after I told her about the legend, she ran straight to the library to find a book about it. I practiced with my friends as often as I could; I was getting good at it too. It still took a few seconds to find them and to urge the blue tint to wash over my eyes; I kept quiet while I did so, when I looked through someone's eyes, everything that was surrounding me became background noise; so that was going to take some time to get used to.

Professor Lupin eventually told the other teachers of my abilities, Dumbledore had given me a smile that simply said: I told you so. Professor McGonagall had gasped and stated that she thought that it was a myth. If it was possible, Professor Snape disliked me more than usual. Lupin told me that it was simply jealousy because it wasn't someone from his own house.

Fred and George were absolutely ecstatic, they constantly tried to sneak up behind me; little did they know, I could hear their footsteps; no matter how quiet they tried to be.

Hagrid just about exploded with pride when I told him that the first eyes that I had seen through were Buckbeak's. I thought it was kind of funny. The strange thing was; ever since that fateful day, Buckbeak and me got along rather well, it was almost as though that first moment bonded us together in some strange… mystical way. Ha.

Lupin constantly gave me tips to help sharpen my abilities so I could use them to their fullest potential, but as he said… It would take some time.

* * *

"Honey dukes Sweet Shop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's joke shop." Ron explained as we stood on one of the many moving staircases. "We never did get a chance to go to the Shrieking Shack though… You've heard that it's the most haunted building in Britain?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I know." He paused for a moment. "What's going on?" He asked, gesturing to the large crowd outside the entryway to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again." Ron muttered.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you're there."

Percy's voice echoed off the walls as we made our way over to the crowd.

"Let me through please; excuse me! I'm Head Boy! Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched."

Ginny ran down towards us. "The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

"Serves her right, she was a terrible singer."

"It's not funny, Ron!"

I found George, who had his arm extended towards me; I walked over to him and he pulled me to his side. I noticed Fred a few metres away, he smiled and mouthed 'it's okay.' I stared at the three large slices in the Fat Lady's picture. My stomach lurched.

"Keep calm everyone; Ravenclaw's, back to your common room!"

Several voices started shouting at the same time, then Dumbledore appeared at the top of the staircase.

He turned to me. "Amber, can you see anything?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so professor; she's a painting, not a living thing."

He nodded in understanding. "Mr Filch, round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle, to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts, Professor." Filch replied, pointing. "The Fat Lady's there."

George squeezed my hand as we rushed up the stairs with the rest of the students, people were shouted and gasping as we went. I was trying to maintain my balance, I felt a little dizzy. When we came to a stop, George was to my left while Fred was to my right. Both had a secure hold on my hands.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked in a calm, caring tone.

The Fat Lady's head poked out above a grazing hippo, she whimpered before she spoke. "Eyes like the _devil_, he's got… And a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster, the one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!"

I trembled.

"Secure the castle, Mr Filch," Dumbledore muttered. "The rest of you! To the Great Hall!"

* * *

"Come on, come _on._" I grunted, my jaw tight.

It was late, very late; everyone else was asleep, yet, here I was, sitting up and staring out the window, trying to find Sirius Black.

"Miss Dawson, what are you still doing up?"

I looked to my left to see Professor Dumbledore crouched down next to me, I sighed. "I thought… Since I have the abilities that I do, I could try and find Sirius Black, to see where he is. I owe you all that much…" I struggled to stifle a yawn as I finished my sentence.

Dumbledore rested a hand on my shoulder. "Nonsense, your abilities are new to you, we wouldn't dare ask more of you than what you are capable of at the present time. Please don't strain yourself for us. But, I must ask, have you seen anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know what I'm looking for…"

He smiled. "It's okay, you just focus on getting some rest."

As he walked off, I looked out the window again, and with a sigh, I dropped my head down onto the pillow.

I didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

The classroom was full of chatter as we waited for Professor Lupin, I settled for drawing random little patterns on my spare piece of parchment, I didn't talk.

The sound of a closing door shook me from my momentary daze, I looked up to see Professor Snape walk past me. What was he doing here?

He tapped something and a screen lowered. "Turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four."

I looked down at my text book before I flipped through the pages until I found the desired one.

"Excuse me, sir." I heard Harry ask, my gaze drifted over to him, Snape was standing in front of his desk. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape replied, "Surprising to say that your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four."

I did…

"Werewolves?" Ron asked, I looked at him before looking down at my page. What do you know? It said Werewolves.

"But sir, we've only just begun learning about Red caps and Hinkipunks, we're not meant to start Nocturnal Beasts for weeks."

Hermione? Again!

"When did _she_ come in?" Ron asked, he looked at Harry. "Did you _see_ her come in?"

"Now," Snape began, walking back towards the screen that had started to show some freaky pictures. "Who can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"No one?" Snape asked. "How disappointing…"

"Please, sir." Hermione replied. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a Werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore; the Werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

"Awooooo." Malfoy added.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape muttered, unimpressed. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, you know?" Ron whispered.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

What!?

"As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning; two rolls of parchment on the Werewolf with particular emphasis on recognising it."

I groaned.

"But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." Harry argued.

Snape leaned right over him. Whoa, close much? "Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you." I low growl passed my lips which caused Snape to glare at me. "Control yourself, Miss Dawson." He snapped. I looked away. "Page three-hundred and ninety-four." He walked away. "The term Werewolf is a contraction of the Anglo Saxon word 'where'. Which means 'man and wolf, Werewolf, man-wolf." He continued talking but I paid no attention.

Harry was looking at a piece of paper with a blank expression, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, the blue tint was there when they opened and I was looking at a stingy drawing of Harry on his broomstick, the Quaffel hit him in the head before he was struck by lightening. It repeated the process again and again until I'd had enough and let my normal sight return.

* * *

"Woo! Go Harry! Woo!"

Another Quidditch match was in full swing: Gryffindor versus Huffelpuff. It was pouring with rain, my hair stuck to me as I watched. When a bolt of lightening struck one of the Gryffindor players, a few people gasped.

I watched as Harry and the Huffelpuff seeker shot upwards, they were soon enveloped by the dark clouds. A few moments later, the Huffelpuff seeker reappeared again, but there was no Harry… When the yellow uniformed player shot past me, I felt some sort of strange electric tug. I shook my head to rid myself of the though as I gripped the wooden barricade in front of me. My eyes slipped shut as they welcomed Harry's sight, when they opened, my jaw tightened.

A large cloud had shaped itself into that of a dog, my thoughts immediately travelled to The Grim, I had a feeling that Harry was thinking the same thing. When the shape disappeared, the snitch shot in front of him before dancing off again, he swung his broom around before he shot off after it. He travelled higher and higher, soon, a familiar crackling sound rang in my ears, and the outside of Harry's protective goggles froze. When a black umbrella flew past him, he turned to watch it; I heard a faint _'whoosh' _of air and faintly felt my lips pull back from my teeth. Harry turned his head to see a Dementor lazily trailing him, with a grunt, he urged his broom forward. Another soon came into view, diving towards him, he idled in the air for a split second before shooting downwards. He swerved past the ones that lunged for him until he broke through a few clouds to see at least five other Dementor's waiting for him. One appeared right in front of his face, took a deep breath…

And that's when I lost him.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, several people heard it and looked upwards to see Harry tumbling towards the ground. I faintly heard Dumbledore shout an incantation before Harry slowed and hit the floor with a dull '_thud_'.

* * *

"Miss Dawson, are you alright?"

I looked away from Harry's face to see a concerned Professor Dumbledore, I hiccupped as I nodded. Harry had been brought straight to the Hospital Wing; they had allowed me to come with him as I had seen what had happened and would no doubt be asked questions.

"What did you see?"

I took a deep breath as I wrapped my arms around my torso, shuddering at the memory. "Harry was staring at a cloud, it was shaped like a dog… Like the Grim… then… an umbrella flew past… and… There were Dementor's… at least ten. One popped up in front of him and took a deep breath… That's where I lost him." I hiccupped again.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Amber. You gave me the information I needed, now, relax; it's over. The Huffelpuff seeker, Cedric Diggory asked for a rematch. But, he caught the snitch, it was a win." He chuckled.

Cedric Diggory? The name made my heart kick into overdrive. Could that possibly… Calm down, Amber; now is not the time to be thinking about that.

I didn't realize that Dumbledore had walked away until Fred called my name and ran towards me, I jumped up off the bed just as he reached me. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me and practically crushing me to him, I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're alright." He breathed.

I hiccupped again. "Me? I wasn't the one playing Quidditch in a storm like you and George." While I spoke, my arms wrapped around his neck and I trembled.

Fred very carefully set me back down onto Harry's bed; I looked up at George who ruffled my hair, I grabbed his hand and held it in my own.

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked.

"Peaky?"

"What do you expect?"

"He fell over a hundred feet."

"Yeah, Ron. Let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower, and see what you look like."

"Probably a right side better than he normally does." Harry answered.

I looked up and sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as he sat up.

"Oh, brilliant." He replied.

"You gave us a right good scare there, mate." Fred explained as he sat down. "Amber more than anyone, she saw the whole thing."

"What happened?" Harry whispered.

"Well, you fell off your broom…" Ron began.

"Really? I meant the match, who won?"

George shot a fleeting glance at a group of Huffelpuff players who were fussing over one of their team members.

Hermione stood up. "Um, no one blames you, Harry. The Dementor's aren't supposed to come inside the grounds, Dumbledore was furious. As soon as he saved you he sent them straight off."

"There's uh, something else you should know too, Harry. Uh, when you fell, your broom… it sort of… blew into the Womping Willow and… well…" Ron lifted up a piece of Harry's broken Nimbus 2000.

My head spun.

* * *

**BWA: Voila!  
Amber: That's pretty insane.  
Nimbus 2000: Yeah! How would you like to be shattered!?  
Emmett: O.O Why is the broom talking?  
BWA: That's what I want to know.  
Nimbus 2000: What? A broom isn't allowed to talk? I have rights you know!!!!!  
Everyone: O.O  
BWA: Uhh... -clears throat- This might take a while...so we'll let you go. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Thanks!  
Nimbus 2000: RIGHTS, DAMMIT!!!**

* * *


	6. Hogsmeade

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated for a while.. I've been really busy.  
Amber: Eh.  
Emmett: We're not going to keep you from reading this time.. we're all pretty tired.  
BWA: Yup..  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter six  
Hogsmeade_

I had written to mum and dad and told them about the legend, and how I was part of it and such, they had replied straight away. They had known about the legend, they just didn't think it was actually real.

The news about my being had shot through the school, most of the other students knew about what I was now. Most of them got a little scared when they heard me growl, I loved it. They knew I could be dangerous if I chose to.

I pretty much ran all the way to Hagrid's, I was eager to try something.

Hagrid looked up when I came to a stop, not panting in the slightest; the extra agility was really starting to show. "Oh, hello Amber, what brings you down 'ere?"

I smiled. "Can I try something with Buckbeak?" I asked.

That familiar, proud smile etched itself onto Hagrid's face. "O-course you can, I think Buckbeak will be exited to see you." He whistled, louder than I could, it hurt my ears a tiny bit. But I paid it no mind as Buckbeak swooped into view. "There he is." Hagrid crooned as the large animal connected with the ground and skidded to a stop in front of me.

I smiled and reached up to stroke his feathered cheek. "Hey there, buddy. Long time, no see, huh?"

Buckbeak made his strange noise as Hagrid spoke. "Where do you need him, Amber?" He asked.

I looked up. "How about… at the place where we had our first lesson?"

Hagrid and I made light conversation as we walked, Hagrid asked questions about my abilities that I hadn't answered. He was curious to find out how my sight worked, it was difficult to explain, but I handled myself pretty well.

Buckbeak nudged his forehead against my back every now and again, causing me to laugh. When we reached the familiar clearing I walked ahead of Hagrid and then came to a stop before I turned to Buckbeak. I held up a finger, telling him to stay where he was, Hagrid moved to sit down.

I closed my eyes for a few moments, when I re-opened them, I was staring at myself, it was strange. I tilted my head to the side before I turned and started running; Buckbeak took off after me before he kicked off the ground and flew right above me. Buckbeak weaved through the trees as I echoed his movements down on the ground; the sound of the trees shooting past me as I ran was incredible. Buckbeak and I moved in perfect synchronization. Buckbeak looked down at me and I raised my arm in response, somehow, he knew what I wanted, with a large flap of his wings, he was up and over the trees. I skidded to a stop and waited.

I wanted to see how far my distance was for seeing through someone, Buckbeak was flying over the Black Lake, just like the first time. I waited in silence, as he slowly came closer to the other side of the lake, my vision began to flicker and blur. I waved towards Hagrid who whistled again, when Buckbeak touched the ground, I relaxed and let my own sight return.

Buckbeak trotted over to me as Hagrid spoke. "Incredible, Buckbeak's never bonded with someone like this."

I smiled. "There's a first time for everything. Now I know my limits."

After a few more moments of talking, we turned and headed back to Hagrid's house.

* * *

"Come on, Amber! Quit mucking arou-EEK!"

Ron and I were had pretty much doubled over with laughter, Hermione had been nagging me for the last five minutes, telling me to stop mucking around.

Making snow angels was fun…

So, to shut her up; I threw a snow ball –with perfect aim I might add- at her, it hit its mark and collided with her stomach.

After my laughter died down, I followed the two of them onto the train to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain… Did I mention that?"

"Twice."

"Oh… Do you want to move a bit closer?"

"Huh?"

"To… The Shrieking Shack."

"Oh… um… actually, I'm um… I'm fine here."

I rolled my eyes at Ron and Hermione; they were leaning against the fence that bordered the property which held the Shrieking Shack. I stared at the old building from where I sat on a large tree root, what was so appealing about it? It looked a little old if you asked me.

A falling snowflake distracted me, to a normal person, it would look like a little clump of white stuff, but, thanks to my sharp sight, I could see the intricate patterns in it as it floated past. I smiled.

"Well, well, look who's here." I turned my head to the side to see Malfoy and two of his friends walking down the slope towards Ron and Hermione. He didn't seem to notice me. "You two shopping for your new dream home?" He asked. "Bit grand for you isn't it, Weasel Bee? Don't your family sleep in… uh… one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy…" Ron mumbled.

As Malfoy prattled on about goodness knows what, the sound of faint footsteps hit my ears. My head whipped around, but I couldn't see anyone, I let my eyes slide shut for a few moments, when they opened, I knew who was there. The sight was all too familiar.

Harry.

I smiled and kept my mouth shut.

As my own sight returned, a snowball collided with Malfoy's shoulder, the creep turned sharply towards the direction that it had come from.

"Who was that?" He shouted.

The only answer he got was another snowball.

I watched in amusement as the three boys were thrown about, dacked, tripped… you get the idea. After Malfoy got back on his feet from being dragged past the fence; they ran away.

"Harry!" Hermione whined.

I laughed as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off.

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron gasped. "That was not funny."

Yes it was.

* * *

"Those weasels, they never told me about any Marauders Map." Ron complained as we walked through the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it," Hermione replied. "He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?"

"Oh, sure." Ron muttered. "Along with his invisibility cloak?"

I chuckled.

"Oh, look who it is, Madame Rosmerta." Hermione said with a teasing smile on her face. "Ron fancies her."

"That's not true." Ron squeaked.

"Shush."

We watched as Cornelius Fudge hopped off his carriage and walked over to Madame Rosmerta.

"Rosmerta, my dear; I hope business is good." He began as he walked towards her.

"It would be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementor's into my pub every other night." She complained, shaking her hammer towards him.

"We…have… we have a killer on the loose." He replied.

"Oh, Sirius Black in Hogsmeade, and what would bring him here?" She asked in reply.

Fudge leaned in towards her. "Harry Potter." He whispered.

Rosmerta whirled around. "Harry Potter?" She repeated in disbelief.

Fudge and Professor McGonagall –who I had only just noticed- shushed her before they walked into Rosmerta's pub.

I distantly heard Hermione gasp, but I wasn't paying attention, I was watching footsteps form in the snow; heading towards the pub door.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him.

Ron and Hermione rushed after Harry's footsteps, when they reached the door I heard Ron mutter "thickheads," before they walked over to where I had sat down. I was sitting on a concrete bench, my elbows were resting on my knees and I held my head in my hands. I wasn't staring at the snow; I was staring at a door through the thin material of Harry's invisibility cloak.

"…Professor Dumbledore doesn't want Dementor's around the place, I can tell you." McGonagall's voice echoed in my ears as Harry walked through the open door.

We watched as Madame Rosmerta closed the door with a confused expression. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

"Now, years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized that they were marked for death, do you remember, they went into hiding? Few knew where they were, one who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who!"

"Not only did Black lead You-Know-Who to the Potter's that night, he also killed one of their friends; Peter Pettigrew." Fudge continued.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked.

"Yes," McGonagall replied. "Little lump of a boy, always trailing after Sirius Black."

"Oh, I remember him." Rosmerta stated. "Never let James and Sirius out of his sight. But what happened?" She asked.

"Well, Peter Pettigrew tried to warn the Potter's, and he might have managed to had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black." McGonagall replied.

I held my breath as Fudge stared straight at Harry without knowing it; Harry held his breath as well and waited until Fudge looked away.

"Black was vicious, he didn't kill Pettigrew…He _destroyed _him!" Fudge clarified. "A finger, that's all that was left, a finger. Nothing else."

"Oh, yes. Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potter's but he's the reason they're dead." McGonagall accused.

"And now he wants to finish what he started." Fudge added.

"I don't believe it." Rosmerta gasped.

"Oh, that's not the worst of it." Fudge muttered, handing McGonagall a drink.

"What could be worse?" Rosmerta asked.

"This." McGonagall began. "Sirius Black was and remains to this day… Harry Potter's godfather."

I distantly heard my breath catch in my throat before I lost him. My shoulders slumped.

"Amber?" Hermione asked, panicked.

"Oh no…" I moaned.

"Look."

I looked up to see Harry's footprints trudging along in the snow. He knocked over a group of carol singers; we rushed after him, apologizing to the cloaked singers who were getting up off the ground.

We followed the footsteps until they reached a small clearing, I could hear Harry's soft, muffled sobs and sniffles. My heart just about broke. Hermione took a step forward and Ron moved to hold her back but she didn't listen, when she started walking again, I followed. She kneeled down in front of a rock, I stood behind her for a moment; waiting.

She slowly reached up and pulled the cloak down, revealing Harry, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. I inhaled sharply, the sound was shaky. I walked over to the rock and sat down behind him.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"He was their friend…" He whispered. "And he betrayed them…" His jaw went tight for a few moments before he looked up. "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!!" He shouted, I flinched. "I hope he finds me, because when he does, I'm gonna be ready. When he does, I'm gonna kill him."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his middle and pressed my head against his back. I had the feeling that he knew I had been listening. I knew why he was so upset.

I knew…

* * *

**BWA: Daww.. Poor Harry.  
Harry: ...  
Emmett: Dude.. Lighten up.  
Harry: ...  
BWA: Well... I hope you liked this chapter. Things will start to pick up again soon. I promise.  
Emmett: Reviews make for faster updates!  
BWA: They sure do!**

* * *


	7. Tonight

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Heyyyyy!!  
Emmett: What's up, everybody?  
BWA: -Laughs- Welcome back for chapter seven! Thanks again to -NightRise- for providing me with another brilliant review! You definitely gave me a lot to consider.  
Amber: I was all like.. O.O  
BWA: Okie dokie. Anyway, we won't keep you any longer!  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter seven  
Tonight_

"Hit me with your best shot."

I laughed as I dodged the small objects that Fred and George pegged at me, I think they were pinecones. We were in a lonely part of the forest; I was working on my dodging. The trees were helpful; I could use them to my advantage.

"This is so not fair…" I heard George grumble. "She's too quick."

I cried out in absolute exhilaration, "You just need to work on your aim!" I shouted as I danced from one tree to another, kicking up melting snow as I went.

"Bring it on!" Fred shouted.

I grinned. "You asked for it." I picked up a pinecone and launched it.

_THUNK!_

"Ow!"

"Don't mess with the best!" I shouted in response. My pinecone had hit its mark.

Fred's forehead.

"Woo!" I heard George yell.

I chuckled as I slowed to a walk and made my way over to them. Fred was rubbing his head while George grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I gotta say, kid." Fred began. "You've got good aim."

I beamed. "Thanks."

He smirked before he grabbed my arm and swung me up onto his back, I squealed in protest. I may like piggybacks… But that was just uncalled for.

"So… any luck with Black?" George asked as he grabbed one of the hands that dangled off of Fred's shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, it's almost as though… It seems like…" I struggled to find the right words. "I just… don't know what I'm looking for."

Fred made a strange noise. "What do you mean?" He asked, his grip on my legs tightening.

"It's like… He's not… human. I can't… pick up his sight anywhere… But… I know he's close. It's like… he's waiting…"

"For what?" George asked.

"I don't know. Whether it's for Harry to be alone or something else… I'm not sure." Fred still hadn't loosened his grip. "Fred… what's wrong?"

He exhaled. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I made a pained sound before I pressed my forehead against his shoulder. "You silly boy, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." I leaned my head to the side and kissed his cheek. "Kay?"

I saw the side of his mouth twitch. "Kay."

* * *

"Beautiful day." Hermione commented as we walked through a courtyard.

"Gorgeous." Ron agreed. "Unless of course you're being ripped to pieces."

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry asked, his tone mirroring the confusion I knew was written all over my face. "What are you talking about?"

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione answered.

"I haven't lost anything!" Ron argued. "Your cat killed him!"

"Rubbish."

Ron turned to us. "Harry, Amber; you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurkin' about. And Scabbers is gone."

Hermione whirled around and walked backwards. "Well maybe you should learn to take better care of _your _pets!"

"_Your _cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't."

* * *

"How'd it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione called as Hagrid skipped large stones across the lake.

"Well, first off; the committee members took turns talking about why we were there." I rolled my eyes. Stupid committee. "And then I got up and did my piece, said how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then… Lucius Malfoy got up, well you can imagine, he said: Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature that would kill you as soon as look at you."

"And then?" Hermione urged.

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius…"

"They're not sacking you?" Ron whined.

"No, I'm not sacked…" Hagrid muttered, I held my breath. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!"

A strangled cry passed my lips as I dropped my head into my hands. My body shook with silent sobs. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close as I cried against his shoulder.

This wasn't fair.

* * *

Hermione's steady breathing was the only noise I could hear as I searched the school grounds for Sirius Black, I was sitting on the window sill, eyes closed, still as a statue. Searching.

This had become a nightly ritual for me, I had to find him, I wouldn't let him get inside the castle undetected again.

Suddenly, without any warning at all; I found something.

I had opened my eyes for a split second and then found myself unable to close them. The sight I had just obtained was fuzzy and weak, mainly because it was new and fairly far away. It was just tree's, illuminated by the moonlight, whipping past the runner. The sight was down fairly low, too low for this type of speed on two legs. It had to be four. I fought to keep the sight going, but they were leaving my range, I knew my abilities still weren't as strong as they eventually would be.

When I lost the strange sight, I leaned backwards, gasping for breath. It wasn't easy to hold my sight at that distance.

What or who was I looking through?

Could it have been Sirius?

* * *

"Broaden your minds! You must look beyond! The art of Crystal Gazing in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see! Try again…"

This class is so boring.

The four of us had been staring at the cloudy orb for at least twenty minutes, Ron had fallen asleep a while ago, he was snoring in Harry's ear.

"What do we have here?" Trelawney asked, moving to sit down next to Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "Do you mind me trying?"

I arched an eyebrow, Hermione hated this class… Why did she suddenly seem so eager?

"Ah!" Trelawney gestured to the orb with a smile.

"The Grim, possibly."

Professor Trelawney leaned forward slightly. "My dear," she began. "From the first moment you stepped foot in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you see? There." She pointed to a random spot on Hermione's palm. "You may be young in years but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is shrivelled as an old maids. Your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Hermione yanked her hand away with a sharp intake of breath before she stood up, she whacked the orb which rolled off the table before she left.

Professor Trelawney looked at us wit a confused expression. "Have I said something?"

You think!?

* * *

"She's gone mental, Hermione has." Ron explained as we walked down the loopy stairway. "I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hang on." Harry mumbled, stopping to pick up our forgotten glass orb. "We'd better take this back."

"I'm not goin' back." Ron whined.

"Fine." Harry mumbled. "See you later."

"See you."

"I'll keep an eye on things." I called after him.

Ron spoke again as we continued walking. "Where do you think Hermione went?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows, I'll go and look for her."

He nodded. "Good luck."

I smiled.

We walked in opposite directions once we reached the bottom of the staircase. Ron walked off to the Great Hall while I headed off to the common room.

As I walked down one of the many corridors towards the moving staircases, I froze.

I wasn't looking through anyone's eyes, but the blue tint was there; I could hear someone talking back at the Divination classroom. My lips pulled back over my teeth and a low growl rumbled in my throat as I listened.

"_He will return tonight! Tonight, he who betrayed his friends whose heart rots with murder shall break free! Innocent blood shall be spilt! And servant and master shall be reunited once more!"_

I didn't hear anything else from that strange voice again, but I was still locked in my rigid pose. A loud, guttural snarl passed my lips.

Tonight.

He would be here tonight.

* * *

**BWA: There you go, now, for any of you that are curious as to why Amber growls and snarls and hisses and such.. is because, the Silver Phoenix bonded with a wolf and a tiger so their traits got passed down to her. :D Understand?  
Emmett: Yep!  
BWA: Good, well.. I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, reviews make for faster updates!  
Emmett: Laytaaa!**

* * *


	8. Memories and Answers

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: We're back!  
Emmett: Sorry for the wait...  
BWA: Indeed, I've had a lot of things that have persisted in keeping me busy. But, to make up for it, I made sure that this chapter was an extra long one!  
Amber: Yay!  
BWA: Once again, thanks again to -NightRise- who supplies me with fantastic reviews that keep me going! We love you!  
Emmett: Well, we won't keep you any longer.  
BWA: Indeed we wont. We'll see you at the end of the chapter.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter eight  
Memories and Answers_

My stomach twisted in fearful, nauseous movements as we walked across the abnormally dull looking courtyard on our way to Hagrid's. The horrible sound of a rock being scraped against a blade sent chilling shudders down my spine. I glared at the executioner as we passed him.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak, it's just too horrible." Hermione spat,

"It just got worse." Ron replied as we walked out of the corridor and into the large expanse of hill towards Hagrid's.

Malfoy and his two friends were hiding behind one of the large stone pillars, watching and waiting for the executioner.

Hermione made an annoyed sound before she raced down the steps and stomped over to Malfoy. Said creep turned around before he spoke again.

"Ah, come to see the show?"

"_You!_" Hermione spat. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She yelled, pulling out her wand and aiming it at his throat.

"Hermione, no!" Ron shouted, I could tell that he wanted her to curse him anyway. "He's not worth it."

Hermione didn't budge as Malfoy started whimpering. A few seconds later, her arm relaxed and she lowered her wand. She turned back to us for half a second as Malfoy started laughing, suddenly, her arm shot forward and her fist connected with his nose. Malfoy's friends helped him up before they ran off.

I was grinning like an idiot. It's about time someone punched him.

Hermione looked up at us. "That felt good."

"Not good," Ron replied. "Brilliant."

She smiled a little.

* * *

"Oh, look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through 'em."

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked.

Hagrid scoffed. "Aw, they'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore'd get into trouble. Coming down you know Dumbledore, said he wants to be with me when… when it happens."

I couldn't listen anymore, I stared past Harry and Hagrid who stood at the window, my gaze rested on Buckbeak who, every now and again, looked back at me. He had resigned to his fate, and I hated it.

I could feel the silent tears tumbling down my cheeks at the thought of losing him; our bond was going to be broken…

I blinked to let the tears in my eyes fall, but when my eyes opened again, I was looking at a pumpkin. I knew Buckbeak was letting me see through his eyes one last time before we were… separated. This made him seem real, still. Alive.

Suddenly, different pictures started flicking about across my line of sight. It took me a few moments before I realized what was going on.

Running through the forest.

Laughing.

My voice.

Buckbeak was looking back through his memories.

I watched as he showed me the first day of COMC, I smiled as the Black Lake shot past me again. Little did I know, when his feet touched the ground, he shot me a knowing glance.

He showed me that day when I tested my limits of sight, I watched as he weaved in-between the trees, my footfalls thumped quietly below him.

He settled on what seemed to be his favourite.

I was running towards him, laughing and grinning, he was happy to see me. I waved at him before I bounced once and swung my arms around his neck. Hugging him.

The memories disappeared as Buckbeak looked up at me, I could see myself now that Harry and Hagrid had moved. My eyes were blue as I looked through him, I could see sparkly lines on my cheeks which were flushed as I cried, the only difference was that I had a loving smile on my face.

Buckbeak held onto my sight for a few more seconds before he let go and my own sight returned, just in time for me to hear something smash.

"Blimey," Hagrid gasped. "What was that?"

_Thunk!_

"Ow!" Harry shouted, I lifted my tear filled eyes to see Harry rubbing the back of his head, I felt my own head tilt to the side in confusion. "Hagrid," Harry said, waving the large man over.

Hagrid spoke as he looked out the window again. "Crikey," he murmured. "It's late, it's nearly dark." He whirled around as he spoke. "You shouldn't be here."

I stared at him with a shocked yet heartbroken expression that simply said: _You can't possibly expect me to just leave him here! I can't do that!_

He shot me a sympathetic look before he started talking again. "Someone see's you outside the castle this time of night, you'll be in trouble, big trouble, particularly you, Harry."

Three loud raps on the door made me jump up out of my chair. "With you in a moment!" Hagrid called, chucking a blanket over some little weird thing. He shooed us away. "Quick, quick!" He whispered. We ran to the back door.

We rushed across the pumpkin patch as the others walked in through the front door; we hid behind a group of giant pumpkins as we waited for the right moment to make a run for it.

'_Snap'_

Hermione whirled around at the noise, my gaze shot straight to her face.

"What?" Harry whispered in a rush, the word came out slightly slurred.

"I thought I just saw… never mind."

"Let's go!" Ron complained, his voice shaking slightly.

As we jogged up the path, Buckbeak made his strange noise, but it was pained, weak. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, I don't know what emotion was on my face but Buckbeak's eyes turned soft, he raised his head a little, telling me to keep running. I took a deep breath and raced after the others.

We came to a stop at the top of the hill, we could still see the pumpkins, but they hid Buckbeak from view. I held my breath as I watched the executioner raise his blade, my heart thumped loudly in my chest.

The sound of metal slicing through a solid form echoed in my ears, the crow's crying as they flew away was the only other sound.

"Oh no…" Ron moaned under his breath.

I stared down at the house with a sad expression, my bottom lip was trapped between my teeth as tears pooled in my eyes again. I suddenly felt very unsteady on my feet, I swayed a little before I stumbled backwards, my back connected with the large rock wall behind me, I braced myself against it, holding myself up.

After a few silent moments, Ron gasped.

I stared at him, his finger was bleeding.

"He bit me." Ron stated in disbelief, "Scabbers!" He ran off, chasing his rat.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "Ron!"

We ran after him, the others called his name while my eyes flicked around as I followed. I was alert for some reason, someone was close.

I almost bumped into Hermione once I caught up with them; they were perfectly still, staring.

"Harry, you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked.

I looked up.

Oh, crap.

"Oh, that's not good." Harry breathed. "Ron!" He shouted, "Run!"

Ron looked up and I swear, even from where I was standing, I could see his face pale a few shades.

"Harry, Hermione, Amber, run! It's the Grim!" He cried.

We turned to see a jet black dog growling at us. It barked once before running and jumping straight over our heads, I crouched down so that I was on the floor. My eyes flashed blue for half a second and I gasped. Frozen in place.

Ron's cries snapped me out of my daze, I shot up onto my feet and ran after the others, I watched with panic-stricken eyes as Harry dived for our friend, but missed.

The second that the dog jumped over our heads, I saw through him, I don't know why, but I did. I didn't ask to and I certainly didn't try. It was just there. The scary thing was, it was familiar. I'd seen through those eyes before. Only once.

Could it possibly…?

I didn't get to finish my thought because a large tree branch swooped over my head. That's when I realized what I was standing under.

The Womping Willow.

I stared at the ground in confusion, it wasn't normally this close to my face. It was then that I realized that I was crouched down again. An unconscious movement.

I heard Harry and Hermione connect with the ground, but I didn't say anything. My eyes were tinted blue, I grinned as I waited for another trunk to swing.

Sure enough, a rather large one swung towards the ground, I rolled to the side just as it connected with the ground that I had been occupying a second earlier. I leapt forward, my foot narrowly missing another large trunk, a thin branch whipped out and connected with my arm, scratching the skin. I hissed as the stinging pain overwhelmed me for a moment, I saw the hole in the ground and leapt for it, just slipping in before another branch thumped against the ground.

I lifted my arm and inspected the cut, it was nothing major, just a bright pink line. It was bleeding a little but it didn't bother me.

Harry's sudden shout of terror reached my ears, my head whipped around towards the sound of the noise before I backed up against the wall to avoid colliding with him. He hit the floor with a groan.

No less than a few seconds later, Hermione came tumbling in after him, she landed on his back. I heard the whoosh of air as it left Harry's lungs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione whimpered.

"Don't worry." Harry replied, brushing himself off as he got up.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" She asked, I stepped forward to peek down the long tunnel.

"I have a hunch." Harry stated. "I just hope I'm wrong."

* * *

As we climbed out of an old trap door, Hermione spoke.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?"

I looked around the old, dusty house, it seemed to sway, and it creaked as it did so. No one answered her question, she knew she was right.

Harry grabbed her hand. "Come on," he whispered. I trailed after them.

As we walked up a flight of stairs, a pained shout from Ron echoed throughout the house. We rushed up the rest of the stairs, and into the room at the top, the door looked like a foot had gone through it. Several times.

"Ron!" Harry gasped as we ran over to him.

"Ron, you're okay." Hermione gushed.

I didn't say a word.

"The dog," Harry demanded. "Where is it?"

Ron looked petrified as he pointed across the room. "Harry, it's a trap. He's the dog! He's an Animagus!"

The three of us turned to see paw prints on the dusty floor, they trailed over to the battered door, they led to a pair of boots, my lips pulled back from my teeth. The person behind the door pushed it closed, it was a man, and he was wearing what looked to be an old prison uniform, but it was all ripped and tattered. He stared at us with a murderous expression.

The blue tint washed over my vision, although I didn't see anything more than what I was looking at. I snarled.

Sirius Black.

Hermione moved to stand in front of Harry as my snarl continued, it was a single note that stretched on. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too."

"No," he replied, a gleam in his eyes. "Only one will die tonight."

Harry pushed Hermione out of the way. "Then it'll be _you!_"

He ran over to Sirius and wrapped his hands around his neck, forcing him to the floor. He pointed his wand at him, jaw clenched tight. Sirius laughed.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He asked with a smile.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, the noise broke my concentration, the noise that was rumbling about in my throat cut off abruptly and I looked up.

It was Lupin.

He cocked his head to the side and Harry got up, rushing back to us. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him close while I stared at Lupin with a confused expression.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we?" He asked, standing over the man on the floor. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius replied.

I watched, bewildered beyond belief as Lupin lowered his wand and held out his hand which Sirius took, he then helped him up of the ground and pulled him into a hug!

"I found him!" Sirius whispered in excitement. "He's here!"

"I know."

"Let's kill him!"

Hermione took a step forward. "No!" They both looked at her. "I trusted you, and all this time, you've been his friend." She looked at the rest of us for a moment before she pointed at Lupin. "He's a Werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes."

My eyes widened and my lips pulled back from my teeth, I leaned forward slightly, balancing myself on the balls of my feet. A shocked hiss tore up my throat. Sirius looked at me for half a second before he looked away.

Lupin walked forward. "How long have you known?" He asked, shooting me glance. He knew I wouldn't hurt him. He had helped me through so much.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." She replied in a fearful voice.

"Well, well, well, Hermione; you really are the brightest Witch of your age I've ever met."

"Oh, enough talk, Remus!" Sirius whined. "Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait."

"I did my waiting!" He shouted, "twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

Lupin looked at us, sighed and handed Sirius his wand. "Very well, kill him." I hissed through my clenched teeth. "But wait, one more minute." Lupin warned. "Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why." Harry replied, his voice shaky. "You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead."

I trembled.

"No, Harry. It wasn't him." Lupin argued. "Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody that until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"Who was it then?" Harry challenged.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius replied, sounding almost smug. The name clicked inside my head, McGonagall, Fudge and Rosmerta were talking about him that day at Hogsmeade. "And he's in this room, right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

"Expelliarmus!" Another voice shouted, a voice that belonged to someone I despised. The wand shot out of Black's hand. My eyes narrowed. "Oh, vengeance is sweet." Snape mused, "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus…" Lupin began, but a glare from Snape made him stop.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle," he continued. "And now, here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape." Sirius praised, his tone was sharp. "Once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion." He paused. "Now if you'll excuse us," he continued, walking forward. "Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape had clearly had enough, to prove his point, he pointed his wand straight at Black's throat. "Give me a reason," he challenged. "I beg you."

"Severus, don't be a fool." Lupin said.

"He can't help it, its habit by now." Sirius replied. My lips tugged for a moment.

"Sirius, be quiet!" Lupin ordered.

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!" Sirius shouted in response.

"Oh, listen to you two." Snape taunted. "Quarrelling like an old, married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your Chemistry Set?" Sirius teased.

Snape cringed before he pressed his wand to the pulse point on Black's neck, a choked noise passed his lips and I fought to keep down the snarl that threatened to burst through my clenched teeth. "I could do it, you know." Snape explained in a low, menacing voice. "But why deny the Dementor's? They're so longing to see you." He paused and started walking forward. "Do I detect a flicker of fear?" He asked, smug. "Oh, yes, the Dementor's kiss; one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be almost unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"Severus, please." Lupin complained, a pleading edge hidden behind the tone.

I caught a movement in my peripheral vision, I turned my head to the side slightly, my eyes widening as I watched Harry take Hermione's wand from the pocket of her jeans.

"After you," Snape ordered, he looked at us for a split second before he cocked his head to the side, a silent demand for us to go.

I watched silently as Harry walked forward, keeping Hermione's wand behind his back until he had the perfect opportunity. When he did, he raised his arm, aiming the wand before he shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

I watched with wide eyes as the spell hit Snape square in the chest, the force of it threw him across the room, he collided with the wall and landed on the mattress of the old bed that proceeded to collapse on him. My gaze flicked to Harry who still had Hermione's wand aimed in front of him, he was staring at Lupin and Sirius.

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "What did you just do?"

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione answered. It was a reply and an accusation all rolled into one.

Harry ignored the two of them. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." He demanded, speaking so fast that the words almost slurred together.

"He was at school with us," Lupin explained. "We thought he was our friend."

Harry hesitated slightly, the creaking of the swinging door was all we heard for a few silent seconds. "No," he argued. "Pettigrew's dead." He pointed the wand at Sirius. "_You _killed him!"

"No he didn't," Lupin cut in, moving to stand in between Harry and Sirius. "I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"The map was lying, then." Harry shot back.

"The map never lies!" Sirius countered. "Pettigrew's alive, and he's right there." He raised his arm to point… straight at Ron. It took me a split second to realize that he was pointing, not at Ron, but at the small creature that he was holding.

"Me?" Ron asked, "It's mental."

Sirius scoffed. "Not you, your rat!"

Ron immediately pulled the animal closer. "Scabbers has been in my family for t-"

"Twelve years." Sirius finished. "Curiously long life for a common garden rat." He continued to walk closer. "He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked.

I watched Harry's face as he processed the information, I didn't shrink away as Sirius came closer, my head tilted to the side as I listened. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his…"

"Finger!" Sirius finished again. "The darely coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead!" he explained in a rush of anger. "And then he transformed into a rat."

Harry's eyes flicked to Scabbers before he looked at Sirius again. "Show me."

Sirius hesitated for a moment before he lurched towards Ron and gripped Scabbers in his hand, the rat screeched in protest, Ron tried to yank the animal away from Sirius.

"Give him to him, Ron." Harry demanded.

Ron didn't let up, and with an almighty tug, Sirius got the creature out of Ron's grip.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked in a frantic voice as Sirius moved over to the piano, holding Scabbers at arms length. "Scabbers! Leave him alone!" He pleaded as Hermione held him back. "Get off him! What you doin?"

I watched as Lupin stepped forward, both of them aiming their wands and the little rat. Sirius dropped it onto the piano, as soon as its paws hit the solid object, it was running. The two men swung their wands in a frantic attempt to stop the rats' escape. As Scabbers went to jump through the small hole in the door, he changed from a small little rodent, to a full grown, short, stubby man. The sudden change took me by surprise, and I rushed backwards, bracing my hands against the wall as a loud hiss tore up my throat and out.

Lupin and Sirius grabbed the legs of the man that could only be Peter Pettigrew, they pulled him back out of the hole in the door before they pushed him backwards and aimed their wands again.

Pettigrew rubbed his hands across his face, snuffling as he did so, he looked up and his movements stopped. "Remus?" He asked, "Sirius? My old friends." As he finished his sentence, he ducked forward and tried to run through them, they were faster than he was and they caught him half way and pushed him back.

Pettigrew whirled around and froze as his gaze locked onto Harry, my eyes narrowed and I rocked forward onto the balls of my feet. "Harry!" He gasped, walking over to him. "Look at you, you look so much like your father, like James. We we're the best of friends!"

I watched as Sirius moved to stand next to Harry. "How dare you speak to Harry!" He all but snarled. "How dare you talk about James in front of him!" He continued as Pettigrew ran around the piano, but was cut off by Lupin and Sirius. I was by Harry's side in an instant, my hand gripped the sleeve of his jacket.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Lupin questioned.

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew whined. "The dark lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses." He looked up and pointed at Sirius. "Ask yourself, Sirius. What would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" Sirius shouted as Pettigrew crawled under the piano. "I would have died rather than betray my friends!"

My head whipped to the side as Harry ran to block the doorway so that Pettigrew couldn't get out. I watched as the small man gripped Harry's shirt. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed." He whispered harshly into Harry's ear. "Your dad, your dad would have spared me. He would have shown me mercy!"

Lupin and I shared a look before the two men pried Pettigrew's fingers from Harry shoulder's, I shot a frantic glance at Harry to make sure he was unharmed before my gaze flicked back to the shouting.

"You should have realized, Peter!" Sirius shouted. "That if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would, together!"

"No!" Harry cried.

I froze.

"Harry," Lupin began, his voice oddly tired. "This man is…"

"I know what he is." Harry interrupted. "But we'll take him to the castle."

I watched at Pettigrew dropped to his knees. "Oh, bless you, boy." He reached out to grab Harry's legs. "Bless you!"

"Get off!" Harry shouted, taking a step back. "I said we'd take you to the castle, after that the Dementor's can have you."

I watched with dark amusement glinting behind my eyes as Pettigrew trembled in fear.

* * *

"Sorry about the bite," Sirius apologized as he and Harry helped Ron hobble down the tunnel. "I reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit?" Ron asked in a shocked tone that bordered on hysteria. "A bit? You almost tore my leg off!"

"Well I was going for rat." He countered. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once; James suggested that I make the change permanent." He stopped walking. "The tail I could live with, but the fleas…they're murder."

I giggled a little, and then stopped when I heard Sirius say my name.

"I have to admit, Amber. I wasn't sure if that old legend was true, but… Now that I've seen you, there's not doubt in my mind."

Lupin chuckled from where he walked behind Pettigrew. "I told you so, Sirius. She's an incredible child, unlike nothing we've ever seen."

Lupin had explained the mystery of my being to Sirius as soon as we started walking; I had remained silent as I listened to them.

"I wonder if I might be so lucky to see what you're really capable of." Sirius mused.

I grinned. "I'm still learning, but… if things continue in their crazy spiral tonight… You just might.

* * *

**BWA: Ta-da! What do you think?  
Amber: O.O It's really long..  
BWA: -Grins- I know.  
Emmett: It's awesome!  
BWA: -Laughs- Thank you, now, be sure to review, it gets the updates up that much faster!  
Emmett: It's true!  
Sirius: Ron's leg tasted funny...  
Ron: That's what you get for biting it!  
BWA: Well.. I don't think you want to listen to these two bickering, so we'll let you go. Until the next chapter, my lovelies!  
Emmett: Have a good one!  
BWA: Bye!**

* * *


	9. Werewolves and Time Turners

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey everyone! We're back for yet another chapter!  
Emmett: I love this chapter!!  
BWA: Why?  
Emmett: Amber gets in a fight!  
Amber: Yeah.. it hurt, too.  
BWA: -Laughs- Maybe so, but it was fun to write.  
Amber: Yeah, yeah.  
BWA: Hopefully this chapter lives up to any expectations! I'm going to get started on the sequel real soon!  
Emmett: Yay!  
BWA: -Smiles- Well, we won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter nine  
Werewolves and Time Turners**_

I tipped my head back and breathed in the cool night air as we crawled out of the tunnel. Harry and Sirius put Ron down on the grass as I moved to sit on one of the tree roots, I stared at the Black Lake in wonder, it had a faint luminescent glow from the stars.

"Okay," I heard Harry mumble, I turned my head to see him staring at Sirius who was looking at the Hogwarts castle.

Ron and Hermione noticed. "You better go." Ron stated.

"No, no, don't worry okay? Its fine, I'll stay." Harry reassured him.

Hermione put her hand over Harry's. "You go, I'll stay." She whispered.

Harry looked up at me, waiting for my opinion. I tipped my head towards his godfather, "Go on." I encouraged with a smile.

He looked down at Ron. "You okay?" He asked.

Ron nodded. "I'm fine, go."

I heard Hermione suck in a sharp breath once Harry had walked away. "Ow, that looks really painful." She murmured.

"So painful," Ron confirmed. "They, uh… they might… chop it."

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling.

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat." Hermione reassured him.

"It's too late, it's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off."

I bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. Ron could be so dramatic. I listened as the two continued talking, when a new, pleading voice joined the mix, I tensed. Lupin climbed out of the tunnel with Pettigrew trailing behind him, begging to be spared from the Dementor's. He suddenly kneeled down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron!" He gasped. "Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them give me to the Dementor's will you? I was your rat!" When Ron didn't say a word, he turned to Hermione. "Sweet girl! Clever girl! You won't let them!" His plea was cut short by Lupin as he pulled him upwards, but Pettigrew thought otherwise and tugged himself free and stood next to me. "Child of legend, you'll have mercy on me? You'll have compassion and persuade them to set me free?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me to have mercy on him, when, because of him, one of my best friends parents were killed. To make my point known, I leaned forward, my lips pulled back from my teeth before a low, guttural snarl passed my lips. Pettigrew whimpered before he shrank away from me.

Lupin chuckled and smiled at me. "Atta girl."

Everything jumped into sharp focus after that.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, pointing out at the full moon that was floating out from behind the clouds. It took a few moments for me to remember what Hermione had told us in the Shrieking Shack.

My gaze immediately flicked to Professor Lupin, who was standing awkwardly, he shook slightly, his skin looked like it was covered in bruises as it changed from a dark blue to a deep grey. His mouth gaped a little. I tensed before I leapt off the tree root and landed in a crouch in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione, that all too familiar blue tint washing over my vision, turning everything bright blue and crystal clear.

"Remus, my friend!" Sirius called, running over to him. "Have you taken your potion tonight?" He asked, just as Lupin collapsed onto him. "You know the man you truly are, Remus. This heart is where you truly live, this heart, here!" He shouted as Lupin groaned in pain. "This flesh is only flesh!"

When Lupin dropped his wand, Pettigrew ducked down and grabbed it, just as he was about to cast a spell, Harry shouted "Expelliarmus," and the wand shot out of his hand. The disgusting excuse for a human being smiled, waved and shrunk, his head turning into that of a mouse before he disappeared. Harry went to chase after him as he ran out from under his clothes, once again a small rodent, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She knew I wouldn't let him pass me anyway. I had to protect them.

I watched with a controlled expression as Professor Lupin endured his painful transformation right in front of me. A low growl rumbled quietly in the back of my throat, I knew that once he was a Werewolf, he would be a threat to my and my friends. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt me, or even kill me if I tried to stop him from getting what he wanted.

I listened as his pained, human cries turned into low, animalistic howls. I forced myself to look away as his clothes ripped and muffled snaps came from somewhere. I heard Sirius cry out before I heard a low thump against the ground. And then, silence.

My head snapped up and I was met with a lanky Werewolf that seemed to be curled in on itself. I heard a pained string of quiet whimpers, and I froze.

"Come on." I heard Harry whisper urgently.

"Wait, wait." Hermione argued, stepping forward, ignoring Ron as he voiced his opinion. I didn't tear my eyes away from the threatening creature, nor did I stand from my crouch, but a low growl of warning passed my lips. I didn't bother to waste my time with talking, she knew what I was trying to say. She headed my message and stood next to me. "Professor?" She asked, my muscles tensed when Lupin looked up. "Professor Lupin?"

There was silence for a few moments before he howled, Hermione gasped and jumped backwards. My lips pulled back from my teeth as he stalked over towards us.

"There you are, Potter!" A voice spat from behind me. I didn't turn as Lupin swung his arm out, I heard it whoosh past Snape's robe as they fell backwards. When Hermione squealed, Lupin roared. I stayed where I was, crouched right in front of him, a loud snarl tore up my throat, and he looked down at me before he was tackled to the ground by a black dog. I shot a glance at the figures that were scrambling up off the grass.

I felt Sirius connect with my side and my head whipped around to look at him, he was staring straight ahead, teeth bared. I followed his silent instructions, leaning forward and bracing myself on my hands, a blood-curdling snarl passed through my bared teeth, it was a loud, unbroken sound. I lurched forward slightly just as Sirius launched himself off the ground, colliding with Lupin as he leapt for us again.

I watched with a crazed glint in my eyes as the two ripped and tore at each other, teeth snapping together as they tried to find purchase in the flesh of their opponent. When Sirius was thrown to the ground and the sound of a whimper left his throat, I flinched. Lupin turned towards us again, but was taken by surprise when he noticed I was still there. Before he could regain his composure, Sirius tugged on his arm before running off. Lupin growled at me before he barked loudly, chasing after the black dog.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped in a rush before he took off running. No less than a second passed before I was racing after him.

When he came to a stop, I was in front of him again, crouched down, hands braced out on the ground. I heard the rush of air as a rock flew towards the two battling animals, and then the yelp of pain as it connected with the back of Lupin's head. He turned and roared at Harry before rushing towards us. As soon as he was a reasonable distance away, I launched myself off the ground and collided with him, tackling him down onto the grass. I snarled at him, the sound tore up my throat so quickly that it burned, but I paid it no mind as my teeth snapped together, just as Sirius' had earlier. Lupin's clawed hands gripped the tops of my arms too tight and I cried out in pain, my hand lashing out and connecting with his cheek. I heard the sound echo off the tree's as the slap stung his skin. He threw me to the ground and towered over me.

My breathless scream rushed past my lips as his paw pushed down on a few of my ribs, before I could take a breath, he grabbed my left arm and lifted me up off the ground, I barely had time to react before his other arm connected with my stomach, the force of it flinging me out of his grip and into the darkness, my back slammed against a tree and I screamed in pain. The sound was barely audible; the snarl from moments earlier combined with the pain of my ribs had rendered me breathless.

I suddenly remembered that my being injured had left Harry unprotected, I rolled onto my side for a moment, but the pain in my ribs was so overwhelming that I was on my back again a few seconds later. I was about to call out for someone to help him, but I was cut off by a loud noise.

"Awoo!"

The noise sounded too high pitched to be Lupin. But it got his attention; I couldn't hear him moving any closer to Harry.

"Awoo!"

A few seconds of silence passed before Lupin answered the noise with a howl of his own. Once he was gone I heard Harry's footsteps thumping against the ground as he raced down the hill, towards the lake. I wanted to yell to him, tell him to stop, but I couldn't.

I could hear lighter footsteps running in my direction, "Amber?" Hermione's voice called.

"Hermione?" I managed to reply, my voice loud enough to be heard from where she stood.

"Amber?" She called again, her footsteps getting closer. She must have moved something out of the way because moonlight lit up the spot where I was lying. I heard her gasp. "Amber, good God, what happened to you?"

I managed a weak smile. "Werewolf."

She kneeled down next to me and very carefully poked my shoulder, the sudden pain that shot from my shoulder down to my fingertips caused a sharp hiss to bubble past my lips, Hermione's hand shot back as Snape stood over me.

"Miss Granger, you will do well to take Mr. Weasley and Miss Dawson to the hospital wing, as well as yourself to get yourselves tended to. Now." He ordered.

"Yes, professor." Hermione replied in a small voice before he disappeared, she carefully helped me up, I locked my teeth together to keep my cries of pain in. When we walked out from the trees, I heard Ron choke on his intake of breath.

"Bloody hell, Amber. You look terrible."

I merely nodded in response.

* * *

I watched and waited as Madame Pomfrey fussed over the three of us, mainly Ron's leg and my ribs. It turns out that the pressure that Lupin had put on my chest had cracked two of my ribs, Madame Pomfrey had fixed them up in less than five minutes, the bruises and cuts would take a little longer.

I had two large bruises on my shoulders and another on my stomach which looked like one giant purple splotch on my skin. I had a few cuts here and there but other than my ribs, I was fine.

I had spent a while searching for Harry, but whenever I thought I found him, all I saw was darkness, it scared me. The fear had increased ten-fold when Harry was brought in, pale and unconscious. He tossed and turned as we waited for him to wake up, Hermione stood next to his bed while I sat at his feet, my fingers drumming against my leg.

"I saw my dad."

My eyes flicked to Harry's face as the sound of his voice hit my ears. Did he just say he saw his dad?

"What?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"He sent the Dementor's away," he explained. "I saw him across the lake."

Hermione seemed to think that now was the right time to tell him what we knew. "Harry, listen, they've captured Sirius." She paused for a moment. "Any minute now, the Dementor's are going to perform the kiss."

Harry was sitting up on the side of the bed in a quick movement, I crawled over to his side and sat next to him. "You mean they're gonna kill him?"

"No, it's worse, much worse." Hermione corrected in a tone that did nothing to hide her disgust. "They're going to suck out his soul."

The high pitched creak of a door being opened filled the sudden silence, we all looked to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Harry and I jumped up and followed Hermione as she hurried over to him.

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them!" She pleaded. "They've got the wrong man!"

"It's true, sir." Harry added. "Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron called from his bed.

Dumbledore looked past us to stare at Ron with a surprised expression. "Scabbers?" He asked as the rest of us turned.

"It's my rat, sir." He explained. "He's not really a rat, well he was my brother Percy's rat… But then they gave him an owl and…" Any other day I would have rolled my eyes at his babbling. But now was not the time.

Hermione looked back at Dumbledore. "Which means we know the truth. Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger." He replied. "But I'm sorry to say that the word of four, thirteen year old wizard's will convince few others." I couldn't help but sigh at the incredible truth of his words. He walked over to the side of Ron's bed as he spoke. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He explained, patting Ron's foot, not seeming to notice when he whimpered and winced. His expression suddenly turned thoughtful, I faintly heard the chiming of the clock. "Mysterious thing time," He mused, walking past us. "Powerful, and when meddled with… dangerous." He paused for a moment, there was silence as we waited. "Sirius Black is in the top-most cell of the Dark Tower." He whirled around all of a sudden, his face lit up with excitement. "You know the laws Miss Granger, you must not be seen, and you will do well, I feel to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss." He came to a stop in front of us. "If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared." He raised his hand and made a small twisting motion. "Three turns should about do it, I think." With that, he turned and walked to the doors, just as they were about to close behind him, he turned and caught them, speaking again. "Oh! By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck."

Silence followed the low clunk as the doors closed, I stared at the doors for a few more seconds, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. I knew there was something I was missing. Something that would cause all this to actually make sense.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, well… at least someone felt the same way I did.

Hermione turned towards him. "Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a long, gold chain, she tugged on it and it extended. She reached up and put it over my neck, as well as Harry's. She started fiddling with something, Harry reached for it but she slapped his hand away, I would have laughed but… the moment was too serious. I watched as she twisted the small gold circle, it looked like there was a tiny hourglass inside it, she turned it a total of three times, just as Dumbledore had directed. After the third turn, everything jumped into motion, although we were standing still. Madame Pomfrey rushed past us in a blur, tending to people that weren't there before as the room grew lighter. When everything stopped, the room was lit up with sun light. I rolled my shoulders before I looked at Hermione with an incredulous expression as she pulled the chain from our necks.

"What just happened?" Harry asked. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione ignored him. "Seven-thirty." She looked at us. "Where were we at seven-thirty?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Going to Hagrid's?"

She gasped and tugged on his arm. "Come on, and we can't be seen."

We took off running, down the long flight of stairs, across the courtyard, over the bridge, through the corridor and out to the expanse of green and the trail that led to Hagrid's house.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted for the umpteenth time, only to be met with Hermione's patterned silence. "Hermione will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" He asked as we came to a stop.

"_You! _You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

My eyes widened. Holy crap!

"But… That's us." Harry mumbled as we stared at ourselves whom were watching Hermione point her wand at Malfoy's throat. "This is not normal…"

Hermione pushed on Harry's shoulder, pressing him against the wall as she held out that strange little trinket on her extendable chain. I stayed where I was and watched our other selves with curious eyes, I didn't need to see to know what she was doing. I'd hardly spoken since we'd gotten to the hospital wing. "This is a Time Turner, Harry." Although she spoke only to him, she knew I'd be listening, "McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year."

I heard Harry hesitate slightly before he spoke. "You mean we've gone back in time?" He asked, questioning both Hermione and his sanity.

"Yes," she replied. "Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment," she explained, moving to curl around the corner of the wall, near where I stood behind a pillar. "Clearly something happened he wants us to change."

I grinned when the Hermione that wasn't standing at least a metre away from me punched Malfoy straight in the nose. I would never get tired of watching that.

"Good punch." Harry praised.

Hermione chuckled once. "Thanks." She made a small, thoughtful noise before she spoke. "Malfoy's coming!" She turned and shoved on Harry's shoulder, the two of them jumped over the barricade, and I followed straight after, my feet made no sound as they connected with the grass.

Harry looked at me with curious eyes. "How do you _do _that?" He asked.

I smiled. "Blame the Phoenix."

Hermione snorted which caused my smile to grow.

We crept forward and watched as our other selves ran down the trail towards Hagrid's. When we were positive that there was no one else around, we came out from our hiding spot and ran over to one of the large rock pillars.

"Look," Harry said. "Buckbeak's still alive."

The feeling of relief that coursed through me washed away my anxious thoughts. He was still alive, and we could save him.

Hermione seemed to share my realization. "Of course," she gasped. "Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared."

"Well, now we know what we have to do." I said with a smile.

Hermione nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**BWA: Voila! Chapter nine!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: So.. like it? Love it? Let me know.  
Amber: My poor ribs..  
BWA: Oh, come on. I made sure you got fixed up.  
Amber: What about my bruises?  
BWA: I... okay, I'll give you that.  
Amber: Good.  
Emmett: The fight was awesome!  
BWA: Why thank you, so, remember, my most beloved readers. Reviews make for faster updates!  
Emmett: They really do, so review your little hearts out!  
BWA: -Laughs- Until chapter ten.. Bye!  
Emmett: Later!**

* * *


	10. Saving Sirius

****

_

* * *

_

BWA: How's it going, everyone? We're back for chapter ten!  
Emmett: Not much longer until we've finished another part of our incredible adventure.  
BWA: That's true. I'm getting started on the sequel and I'm working my butt off to get it finished for you. I'll have it up and running as soon as possible, I promise!  
Amber: Don't hurt yourself.  
BWA: Ha. Anyway, thanks to -NightRise- for another fantastic review. She gave me a great quote that I want the rest of you to remember, "If you can dream it, you can do it." -Sigh- It's such a beautiful quote, thank you for sharing it with me, love.  
Cedric: Alright, alright, can we get into the story. I really want to hurry up and get into this series.  
BWA: -Giggles- Fair enough. I hope you like this chapter.  
Emmett: The fight scene was liked, which is awesome! Anyway, onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter ten  
Saving Sirius_

We ran down the stony trail without stopping and then rushed behind Hagrid's giant pumpkins. I could hear Hagrid's voice from inside his house, when he moved, I saw myself, sitting on a chair, looking out the window. My eyes were blue and I knew what was happening, that was the moment that Buckbeak showed me his memories. It was good to see him alive and well.

"Here they come." Harry mumbled, breaking me from my stare. I looked up to see Fudge, Dumbledore and the executioner walking down the same rocky trail that we had jogged down only moments earlier. "I'd better hurry." He moved to get up but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him." She explained. "Otherwise he'll think Hagrid set him free."

We looked back inside the window when Ron's voice reached us. "Scabbers! You're alive!"

A low growl rumbled in my throat as Harry spoke. "That's Pettigrew."

Hermione, knowing his intentions, grabbed his arm. "Harry, you can't!"

Harry shot her a look, "Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents. You don't expect me to just sit here?"

"Yes," she replied, tugging on his arm again as he tried to get up. "And you must!" They ran to a safer spot as the others grew closer, I rushed after them. "Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you just go bursting in you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizard's who meddle with time, Harry. We _can't _be seen."

I watched as the anger left his expression, and surrender danced in his eyes. Hermione had won the argument. I rested a hand on his shoulder as we turned to look at the three men who were coming even closer.

"Fudge is coming," Hermione mumbled, turning to look past the pumpkins. "And we aren't leaving…" Her tone was full of confusion. "Why aren't we leaving?"

I could only remember bits and pieces of what happened, because of my moment with Buckbeak. "You think we would have left by now." I mused as I craned my neck to see inside Hagrid's house. I looked at Hermione just in time to see her arm snap forward, then I heard the resounding crash as it shattered… the pot on the table!

Hermione ducked down as Harry and I shared a shocked glance.

"Are you mad?" Harry hissed.

Hermione ignored him and launched another small black thing. I wasn't sure what it was. I heard the Harry inside Hagrid's house cry out in pain as the black circle connected with the back of his head, I looked at the Harry next to me just as he raised his hand to rub the back of his head. He looked at Hermione. "Ow, that hurt." He whispered, and I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips.

"Sorry," Hermione apologised.

We turned around again and watched as Dumbledore knocked on Hagrid's front door, a few moments later, both the front and the back door opened. The three men going in the front door and Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself creeping out the back door.

"Come on, we're coming out the back door!" Hermione whispered in a frantic rush.

Harry and I shared a panicked glance before we all but sprinted into the surrounding forest. I slipped behind a tree and held perfectly still. After a few quiet moments, we peeked out from behind our hiding places. I heard Hermione push a branch down.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" She asked, she twitched her finger which snapped a twig on the branch.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed just as the other Hermione whirled around, but we were already pressed against our respective trees again.

"What?" I heard the Harry that was hiding behind a giant pumpkin ask.

"I thought I just saw…" The other Hermione's voice trailed off. "Never mind."

"Let's go!" Ron complained.

We slowly crept out from where we had been hiding, watching ourselves running back up the trail from behind the tree branches. Harry and Hermione were walking ahead of me, they were just about to rush over to the pumpkins again but I stopped them.

"Wait!" I hissed.

They both turned to look at me. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

I tilted my head to the side. "I'm about to turn around."

Sure enough, a weak noise erupted from Buckbeak's throat and I froze on the step I was running up. I watched as I turned around, sadness spilled across my expression as Buckbeak and I stared at each other. My sharp eyes flicked to the Hippogriff just as he raised his head, telling me to hurry up. When I heard my footsteps brushing over the gravel I exhaled in relief.

"Okay," I whispered. "It's safe."

We shot out from under the trees and crept over to the stack of giant pumpkins, crouching down behind them yet again.

Hermione shoved against Harry's shoulder. "Okay, go, Harry. Go."

Harry nodded once and walked around the pumpkins, he stayed crouched slightly as he did so, as to stay out of view. Hermione crept along quietly behind him while I stayed hidden behind the large, orange vegetables.

The cry of a crow caught my attention, my gaze flicked to Harry's feet, where a group of crows had decided to cause some mischief. Harry's pleas for them to get off his feet weren't working. I grinned before my lips pulled back from my teeth and a sharp hiss filled the air, the birds, who weren't expecting the violent noise, fled.

Buckbeak lifted his head when he heard the noise pass my lips, but he didn't look for me, instead, he stared at Harry with miserable yet curious eyes.

I heard Harry take a shaky breath before he bent forward into a bow. Buckbeak watched him carefully before he dipped his head in recognition, then rested it back on his front legs.

Harry straightened up and moved to the wooden pole with a metal hoop that had Buckbeak's chain wrapped around it, as Harry unhooked it, a crow all but attacked his fingers. Once the chain slipped from the hoop, Hermione crept over to him, keeping a safe distance from Buckbeak.

I stilled when I heard the slight creak of Hagrid's front door being opened, it stopped half way and I listened as Dumbledore's voice floated out from the small space. After a few tense moments, the door closed again.

Harry focused his attention back to the Hippogriff that was looking away from him. "Okay, Buckbeak. Come on, quickly. Come with us now, okay? Come on." He whispered in a rush. He tugged on the chain, but Buckbeak refused to move. He shot a desperate look at Hermione who waved her hands forward.

"Keep trying." She whispered.

"Hermione." I hissed, when she turned to look at me, I spoke again. "Try the ferrets."

She scrunched up her nose before she jogged over to the string of rodents.

"Buckbeak," I heard Harry whisper. "Okay, quickly, hurry up. Okay?" When the Hippogriff didn't move, Harry tried again, whispering encouragement for the large animal to get up. I smiled when he perked up as Hermione held out one of the dead rodents that he loved so much.

"Come on, Buckbeak." She urged. "Come and get the nice dead ferret."

Buckbeak was up on his feet in a quick movement. Harry dropped to the ground as Hermione threw the rodent up, Buckbeak catching it and swallowing it whole. I leaned down more, my stomach almost pressed against the dirt as I eased myself slowly back into the cover of the trees. I froze when the door opened and Dumbledore came outside, closely followed by Fudge and the executioner. I craned my neck upwards and watched as Dumbledore manoeuvred Fudge so that his back was to us.

I had an odd sinking feeling that Dumbledore was in on all of this.

Hermione thawed out of her frozen state and held up another ferret, capturing Buckbeak's attention once again, after a few short moments, the three of them ran into the trees. I ducked back down again and slipped into the cover of the forest. Buckbeak nudged my shoulder when I reached him.

I listened as Dumbledore defended Hagrid from Fudge's idiotic complaints, smiling when he gave up. My smile grew when Dumbledore told the executioner that he was no longer needed.

We were running again as soon as the conversation was over.

* * *

We came to a stop a while later, the sun had set as we ran. Hermione threw Buckbeak another ferret before she dropped the rest onto the ground.

"Now what?" Harry asked, his breathing was slightly laboured.

Hermione was just the same. "We save Sirius."

I was the only one who was breathing evenly, I couldn't help but smile at the odd little fact.

I was brought back into the moment when Harry spoke. "How?"

"No idea."

As Harry chased after Hermione, I turned back to Buckbeak and gently stroked his cheek with the backs of my fingers, it was nice to be able to do it again. "Stay here." I whispered before I raced after the others.

I reached them just as Hermione spoke. "Look, it's Lupin."

I stared into the slight darkness, if I were a normal human being, I would have had to focus hard and wait for my eyes to adjust. But I wasn't normal, and my eyes had absolutely no problem with the dark. Everything was as detailed as it would have been during the day.

I watched as Lupin paralysed the tree with a simple shout of "Immobulus," before he crept into the hole that led to the Shrieking Shack.

"And Snape's coming." She continued, sure enough, Snape slinked through the hole a few moments later.

"And now we wait." Harry mumbled.

"And now we wait." Hermione confirmed as we sank down onto the ground.

* * *

The screeching of bats as they flew through the air was interrupted by a crunch as Buckbeak caught one, swallowing it whole. I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"At least someone's enjoying himself." Hermione said as the bats flew over our heads.

"Yeah." Harry replied, smiling a little, once they passed, he spoke again. "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asked from where she sat next to him.

"Hmm?" I added, leaning my back against the tree from where I sat behind them.

"Before, down by the lake when I was with Sirius… I did see someone. That someone made the Dementor's go away."

"With a Patronus." Hermione supplied. "Amber and I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him, only a _really _powerful wizard could have conjured it."

"It was my dad." He replied. I felt my head tip to the side in confusion. "It was my dad who conjured the Patronus."

"But Harry," Hermione interjected. "Your dad's…"

"Dead, I know." He finished. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

It was quiet for a moment, my gaze flicked to Hermione when I saw her stiffen in my peripheral vision. "Here we come."

The three of us stood up and watched as Harry and Sirius spoke away from the rest of us, I looked back and saw Ron and Hermione sitting together, my silhouette was luminescent in contrast to the pale light that barely leaked through the clouds.

"You see Sirius talking to me there?" Harry asked.

"Mhm." Hermione and I replied in unison.

"He's asking me to come and live with him."

"That's great." Hermione replied, I didn't speak, instead I was watching Pettigrew plead for mercy. I knew what was coming…

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's." Harry explained, his voice sounded strangely distant as it rang in my ears. "It'll just be me and him. We could live in the country. Some place you can see the sky. I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban."

It was then that the moon emerged from behind the clouds, a low growl rumbled in my throat as we watched Lupin's transformation. When Sirius, who had turned into a dog, tackled Lupin to the ground, Harry spoke.

"Let's go."

We took off running, I was at least three steps ahead of the others as I kept up with Harry who was running after Lupin and Sirius. We stopped when Harry launched a rock at Lupin's head. I heard Hermione gasp as she watched me launch myself at Lupin, then the painful fight that continued. When I disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding trees. Lupin went for Harry again.

"Awoo!"

It took me a moment to realize that the noise was coming from Hermione, I hissed as Harry clamped his hands over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a frantic rush.

Hermione pushed his hands away. "Saving your life. Awoo!"

Harry stopped to watch as Lupin turned. "Thanks." He exhaled quietly as the large animal made a beeline for us. "Oh great, now he's coming for us."

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "Didn't think about that. Run!"

While Harry and Hermione turned and broke into a sprint, I ran back the way we came. I knew what I needed.

Buckbeak cried out when I reached him, he looked at me for a split second before he bent forward, enough for me to swing my leg over his back and steady myself before straightened his legs and broke into a gallop. Both of us listened for Harry and Hermione as the tree's whipped past us. I heard . I leaned forward and tapped the left side of the running animal's neck, he, knowing what I wanted, veered to the left and weaved easily through the trees. I leaned forward again, urging him to move faster. I could see Lupin standing over Harry and Hermione, an arm raised.

Buckbeak cried out once we reached them, he reared up onto his hind legs and swung his front legs wildly in front of him, his wings flapping. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself in place. When Lupin fled, he calmed down, but my grip on his neck didn't loosen. He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle before he bent his neck and gently nipped at my fingers. With a quiet laugh, I straightened up and turned my head so that I could look at Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked at me before he sighed. "Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night."

I froze when an ice cold breeze ruffled my hair, I'd felt that same chilling cold before. I tipped my head back and looked up at the sky, my fingers curling into claws as I watched a whole heap of Dementor's float above our heads.

"Sirius," Harry suddenly said. "Come on!"

I slid off of Buckbeak's back before I sprinted after them, we ran until we came to a smaller part of the Black Lake. I could see Harry and Sirius across the water, the Dementor's were closing in on them.

"This is horrible." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't worry," Harry reassured her. "My dad will come. He'll conjure the Patronus." The Dementor's flew in closer. "Any minute now. Right there!" He pointed to the large rock a little ways away from us. "You'll see."

"Harry, listen to me." Hermione reasoned. "No one's coming."

"Don't worry, he will." Harry argued. "He _will _come."

I let out a shaky breath as I watched the Dementor's crowd around Harry and Sirius, sucking the life out of them.

"You're dying." Hermione said quietly. "Both of you…"

Harry suddenly ran towards the edge of the rock. Hermione shouted for him but I rested my hand on her arm.

"Don't," I said. "He knows what he's doing."

I watched as Harry skidded to a stop, pulled out his wand, aimed it at the Dementor's and shouted at the top of his lungs. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

The same odd bright light that I'd seen that day on the train spilled out from the tip of his wand in the shape of a giant dome. I watched as it expanded and rolled out in waves, pushing the Dementor's away, forcing them to flee. When all the Dementor's were gone, the light disappeared.

Now that… was awesome.

* * *

**BWA: There you go, lovelies!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Now, the next chapter is the last one!  
Amber: -Gasp- Really?  
BWA: Yep.  
Emmett: Wow.. that went quick.  
BWA: -Grins- Yes, but remember, it's not over yet. Not by a long shot.  
Emmett: Oh, that's good.  
BWA: Now remember, reviews make for faster updates! Also, remember.. I love you!  
Emmett: See you again for the epilogue!**

* * *


	11. Epilogue

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, my lovely readers!  
Emmett: We did it!  
BWA: Indeed we did, we've reached the last chapter of "A Full Moon," But never fear, for a sequel is on the way! I'll tell you more about it later.  
Emmett: It's kinda sad.. knowing that this is the end of another story..  
BWA: Maybe.. but just think of all the new adventures we'll get to have in the next one. Like they say, when one door closes, another opens.  
Amber: She's right.  
BWA: Anyway, we won't hold you here any longer.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter eleven  
Epilogue_

"You were right, Hermione!" Harry shouted as the three of us sat on Buckbeak's back while he glided towards the Dark Tower. "It wasn't my dad I saw earlier," his voice was full of triumph and amusement. "It was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time because…well, I'd already done it! Does that make sense?"

"No!" She shouted from where she sat in-between me and Harry. "But I don't like flying!" Her sentence trailed off into a scream as Buckbeak swooped downwards while Harry and I cried out and laughed in exhilaration.

As soon as Buckbeak landed, we were off and running, as soon as I saw a cell door I skidded to a stop.

"Guys!" I shouted. "He's here!"

I stared into the cell, grinning when Sirius' head whipped around to look at me. Hermione ran up to the metal gate, held out her wand and with a shout of "Bombarda!" It exploded.

Sirius was on his feet in an instant, he followed us back to Buckbeak, once the three of them were on his back, Harry held his hand out for me but I shook my head.

"He won't be able to hold the weight. Besides, I'm sure I can keep up." I grinned, whistled once and Buckbeak kicked off the ground, his wings beating as he flew higher. I didn't hesitate in the slightest before I turned and sprinted towards the stairs, I was down onto the even ground in a heartbeat. My breathing was smooth and even as I ran, torches and pillars whooshed past me; the speed of my running surprised even me.

It was then that I realized that I didn't know where I was supposed to be running to.

As if he knew I'd come across this hurdle, Buckbeak provided me with his sight, I saw the courtyard he was flying towards, when I gained my own sight back, I veered to the right, sprinting towards my destination. I reached the courtyard just as Buckbeak's feet touched the ground.

Sirius walked over to where I stood, Harry and Hermione were right behind him. "I'll be forever grateful for this, to all of you." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I want to go with you." Harry pleaded.

"One day, perhaps." Sirius replied, "For some time my life will be too unpredictable. And besides, you're meant to be here."

"But, you're innocent." Harry argued.

Sirius smiled and made Harry sit down. "And you know it, and for now, that'll do."

Hermione looked at me as Sirius continued talking, I nodded and we both walked over to Buckbeak. He made a small noise when I reached him; I took a shaky breath and pressed my forehead against his neck. A quiet sob passed my lips.

"I'll miss you," I whispered against his feathers.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Hermione asked when I rocked back onto my heels to look at the large animal.

As if to confirm her assumption, Buckbeak lowered his head and bumped it against my left shoulder. The tears that were pooling in my eyes spilled over and I lurched forward, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I hate goodbyes," I whispered as another set of tears rolled down my cheeks.

Hermione gingerly touched my arm and I stepped back to see Sirius climb onto Buckbeak's back. I reached up and brushed the backs of my fingers against his feathered cheek, smiling as he turned his face into my touch.

I looked up at Sirius who was smiling down at Hermione. "You really are the brightest Witch of your age." He complimented her before turning to me. "You truly are one of a kind, Amber." I smiled and hiccupped. "You taught me to believe in things that I thought were impossible, and for that, I thank you. It was an honour to fight by your side." I chuckled before I stepped back towards Harry and Hermione.

I watched as Buckbeak reared up onto his hind legs and with a loud cry, he was running. Harry, Hermione and I stepped forward and watched as he launched himself into the sky, wings expanded. I gasped when an all too familiar blue tint washed over my vision and Buckbeak's sight took over my own. I was staring at the large, full moon; I could hear the wind rushing past my ears. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

Buckbeak was telling me that this wasn't goodbye.

That we would see each other again.

When my own sight returned, the loud chime of the clock rung in my ears.

"We have to go." Hermione said in a rush.

The clock chimed again and a rule clicked in my head.

We had to get back!

The three off us broke into a run again, sprinting up the several flights of stairs. Harry and Hermione were both gasping for breath as we reached the corridor that lead to the hospital wing.

We reached the doors just as Dumbledore closed them.

He turned to us with a neutral expression. "Well?" He asked.

"He's free." Harry gasped. "We did it."

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked in response, his lips tugging upwards at the corners, "Goodnight."

The three of us shared a confused glance before we pushed the doors open; we stayed out of Ron's view for a moment, watching as the three of us disappeared before we walked in.

Ron wide eyes flicked from where we had been standing to where we had just come from. "How did you get there? Where… I was just talking to you there. And now you're there."

Hermione turned to us. "What's he talking about, guys?"

I shrugged as Harry spoke. "I dunno… Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Professor Lupin?"

Lupin turned to smile at me from where I stood at the end of the corridor that he was standing in the middle of. "Hello, Amber."

I bit my lip for a moment before I spoke. "I heard you resigned."

He nodded as I looked at the suitcase he had in his hand; I figured his other things had already been sent to where he was headed. "Indeed I did." His expression turned apologetic. "How are your bruises?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Pretty much gone."

When Lupin had seen the extent of my injuries, he had apologised profusely. It took a while to reassure him that it was fine.

"Amber, what's wrong?" He asked, motioning for me to come to him.

I sighed, mentally scolding myself when the sound came out shaky and tears sprung to my eyes. "I can't… I… You have to stay." I whispered when I stood in front of him.

He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Why?"

I took another shaky breath as a tear slipped down my cheek. Oh, how I hate goodbyes. "I need your help… I don't know how… You've helped me so much… I don't know if I'll be able to handle it once you're gone."

He chuckled and my head tilted to the side in confusion. "Oh, you silly girl. Haven't you realized how much you've grown this year? You learnt that you're a child of legend; you took to your gifts with incredible finesse. You know that there's more to come. You'll be just fine."

I sniffled slightly, "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Positive. Besides, you can always write to me. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Unable to stop myself, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, for everything."

He chuckled again and returned my embrace. "You're more than welcome, Amber." He smiled when I stepped back. "Now, I have a train to catch, so, cheer up, and I'll see you again soon." He ruffled my hair. "Be happy, you're a strong girl, you'll get through this. I know you will."

I smiled at him. "I believe you. Now, you take care of yourself, okay?"

He grinned. "I will. Until next time, Amber."

I kept my happy smile on my face as he walked out of sight; he turned and waved before walking around a corner. I raised my arm and waved a little. "Bye." I whispered.

Suddenly, my eyes flashed blue. I grinned as I watched; I had discovered that people could push their sight towards me if there was something they wanted me to see. Fred and George liked to use it to their advantage. I laughed before turning around and sprinting to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll… or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle." Ron threatened. I laughed from where I sat in-between Fred and George.

"Harry!" Neville suddenly shouted, running over to him, Seamus ran after him. I didn't bother to listen to what they were saying.

"So, what do you think he'll do when he see's it?" I asked.

Fred snorted. "Easy, he'll tell me to take it and have the time of my life."

George scoffed. "You wish."

I smiled. "He really does."

"Quiet!" Ron suddenly demanded, "Let the man through." He turned to Harry and became nervous. "Uh, I didn't mean to open it, Harry… I uh, it was badly wrapped." He suddenly pointed to Fred, George and I. "They made me do it."

"Did not." We chorused.

Harry pulled the brown paper back and I smiled.

"It's a Fire Bolt."

"It's the fastest broom in the world."

Harry had an awestruck expression on his face as he reached down and ran his hand across the smooth wood. "For me?" He asked, "But who sent it?"

"No one knows." Ron said with a laugh.

Hermione held up a long, dark grey feather. "This came with it."

The three of us shared a knowing smile.

* * *

I laughed in exhilaration as we all ran after Harry, out into the large courtyard. We crowded around him as he swung his leg over the broomstick, he braced himself and kicked off the ground, he shot up off the floor faster than I would have thought possible. We all jumped back a step. I couldn't help but shout out, raising my fist into the air.

We watched as he flew up through the clouds, the speed was incredible.

It reminded me of how fast the year went and how much we had overcome during it. I knew that I had my abilities to get used to, and I had my friends to support me. I thought back to my first year at Hogwarts, laughing at how different it was now, and it would be even more different next year.

It was going to be absolutely incredible.

_THE END__  
_

* * *

**BWA: Finished!  
Emmett: -Cries-  
BWA: Oh you silly thing, there's no need to be upset, but even I'll admit that I'm a little sad to finish this up, but I'm also very proud that we have another part of this incredible journey done.  
Emmett: That's true.  
BWA: Now, the sequel to this story is called, "My Heart." A lot is going to happen in it as well, I might as well give you something to stew over: Amber is indeed a fourth year, and her abilities are beggining to mature, so she'll be a lot stronger than she was in this story. She's linked to a lot of different things and she also finds love! -Squeals- It's so exciting!  
Amber: -Whines- Don't make me wait!  
BWA: -Laughs- Keep an eye out for it, yeah?  
Emmett: Aye Aye, Captain!  
BWA: Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone that joined us for this story, and a bigger than life thank you to -NightRise- Who stuck with me and gave me quotes to live by with every review. I love you!  
Emmett: We hope you can join us for the sequel!  
BWA: He's right! We still have a long way to go! But, thank you again! We hope to see you real soon!  
Everyone: BYE!**

* * *


End file.
